Harry Potter And The Revealed Secrets
by DarkInu418
Summary: Many secrets are revealed to Harry as he gets ready for his 6th Year at Hogwarts. Some good, some bad, and some just plain weird. Read to find out. HHr, RWLL, DMGW, and SBOC. I fixed some errors and added in a few parts so be sure to read.
1. Chapter 1: The Department Of Mysteries

(A/N Okay this story came to me all of a sudden and it's been bugging me for quite some time now. So I decided to write it down, and hope that you readers out there will like it. This is a AU during the end of Harry's fifth year in the Department Of Mysteries. I will try to keep the characters the same and note the word **try**. So don't bitch at me if I get it wrong, just point it out to me. So far the only pairings that I came up with are HHr (Duh), RWLL, DMGW, and SBOC. It might change over time, but I promise that HHr will stay the same. Please read and review. Also I am working on a title so it might change. Just fair warning. **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K.**)

Regular talking and in the present.

_Thoughts, and the past._

Harry Potter And the Revealed Secrets

Chapter 1: The Department Of Mysteries

Harry kept thinking over in his head about what happened earlier that day. Seeing Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, almost getting killed in the Forbidden Forest, flying to the Ministry of Magic, and going in the Department of Mysteries with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

Harry should have known it was a trap. He should have listened to Hermione, but he didn't and now his friends suffered because of him. Hermione was hit by some unknown spell, Ron was attacked by brains, Luna was knocked out, Ginny had a broken ankle, and now Harry was seeing Neville being tortured by Bellatrix.

He didn't know what to do at the moment. His friend was in danger of dying because of a stupid prophecy. He went to give them the stupid orb that caused so much trouble. As he was about to give it to Bellatrix the door above them burst open and Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsly entered the battle.

The two boys were pulled to safety and Harry asked Neville how the others were doing. He told them they were doing fine and he didn't have to worry about them.

Harry lead Neville up the stairs so that they could get out of here and the others don't have to worry about them. Neville was hit by some weird spell that made him dance like a madman and it would have been fine if he was on a dance floor, but since Harry was trying to pull him up the stairs and hold onto the prophecy at the same time it was very bad.

Just as Harry thought the prophecy broke when Neville knocked it out of his hand. He saw a ghost talking, but since the battle was so loud he couldn't hear anything. Harry saw Sirius and his cousin Bellatrix battle it out they were getting way to close to that veil that he saw earlier.

When Dumbledore appeared he was so happy that he was here. Now they had the advantage with Dumbledore on their side. He sped past them and both boys didn't want to leave because they wanted to see the wizard in action.

All the deatheaters were captured expect for Bellatrix who was still fighting Sirius. Harry was so into the battle that he didn't see a small figure go past him and pick up her wand from the ground.

Sirius laughed at Bellatrix as he ducked a red flash of light. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled.

The second red jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock as he started falling back into the veil.

Harry released Neville, pulled out his wand and ran towards Sirius.

As Sirius was about to fall through a familar voice shouted out. "ACCIO SIRIUS!!" The voice echoed throughout the room as Harry saw Sirius fly to a dark corner in the room.

Harry's eyes widened in shock when he saw Hermione emerge from the darkness. She looked to be in a lot of pain as she walked towards Bellatrix her wand pointed right at the woman.

Bellatirx laughed evily at Hermione then her eyes widened in shock when she actually got a good look at her face. "Y..You..YOU!" she stuttered out in a shock voice.

No one got what she said except for Hermione who smirked at her. "Yeah me. You will pay for what you almost did." she told the older woman threatenly.

Bellatrix seemed to snap out of her funk because as soon as Hermione said that she shot a curse at her. She easily moved out of the way and shot the deatheater a hex.

Harry saw the battle unfold and didn't realize that Neville came up to him until the shorter boy put his hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around with his wand pointing directly in Neville's face. When he saw who it was he sighed and lowered his wand.

"Neville don't do that. I almost hexed you into the next century." Harry told him.

"Why is Hermione here and how can she move after that spell she was hit with earlier?" Neville decided to be quick to the point.

"I seriouly don't know, but I'm glad she did I almost lost Sirius." When they heard a high pitch scream they turned to look at the two dueling women.

Hermione was on the ground thrashing and screaming in pain as cuts appeared of her body. Bellatrix stood above her laughing like a lunatic at Hermione's pain. Harry tried to get to his friend but Lupin held him back. He tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use the older man was stronger than him.

"I don't know how he did it, but I will get that glamour off of you even if I have to torture you to death." Bellatrix told Hermione as she took off the curse. The young girl fell in a heap on the floor breathing heavily, and trying not to cry out in pain.

That sight was enough for Harry to yell at Lupin. "Moony what the fuck are you doing! I have to save Hermione or Bellatrix will kill her!" He saw a look of sadness cross the man's face, but he still didn't let go.

"Harry I don't want to stop you, but Dumbledore told me that I had to." Lupin replied to the struggling boy.

Harry realized that Dumbledore was still here, he looked to where the old man was and saw him by all the captured deatheaters. He was looking at the battle beween Hermione and Bellatrix as his face was completely emotionless. Anger surged through Harry, how could he just stand there and watch an innocent 14 year old girl being tortured to death!

Bellatrix put the Cruciatus Curse back on Hermione and he watched helplessly as his best friend screamed in agony. It took Bellatrix 3 minutes to stop the curse. Hermione now had more cuts on her body, and she was breathing harder than she had before.

Bellatrix was about to cast the unforgiveable curse again, but Hermione with all her strength stood up and punched her across the face. Bellatrix screamed in pain, but mostly shock when the young witch punched her.

Bellatrix smirked at the girl and said in a teasing voice. "So fighting like a muggle now are we. My how this family as been dragged in the dirt resorting to acting like a savage. I expect it from my dear cousin Sirius, but.." Before she could say anymore Hermione punched her in the stomach.

Harry was getting sick of watching his friend suffer, so he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lupin's stomach. "Sorry Moony, but you should have known better." With that Harry stunned his old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. "Neville stay here your still tired from having to deal with the Cruciatus." Neville listened to his friend and watched as Harry ran to his best friends aid.

Bellatrix put Hermione under the Cruciatus Curse again. She found her chance when the girl yelled in pain when she punched her in the face. Suddenly the deatheater was thrown backwards as the spell that she had under the girl broke. She realized too late that she was flying towards the veil that her cousin almost went through. With one last scream of rage that was the last anyone ever heard of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry quickly went to his friends side, she was coughing up blood and was trembling. Neville came up to Harry and went to Hermione's other side concern and worry covering his features. Dumbledore came up behind Neville and handed Harry an old newspaper. The raven haired teen knew that it was a portkey and most likely they would be transported to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

He said nothing to him, all he did was grab the newspaper. Neville knew what it was and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as Harry layed his hand over hers. Soon he felt the familar tug at his naval and knew that it worked.

They all landed on the floor of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry came out to see what all the noise was about, and when her eyes landed on Hermione her face paled.

"What are you doing put her in a bed for Merlin's sake!" The healer told them. Harry as gently as he could picked her up, her eyes were closed in pain when he moved her.

He gently set her on a bed, while Madam Pomfry got all her supplies. "Hermione I'm so sorry that she hurt you." he told her.

"It's not your fault Harry. I chose to come with you, and I chose to fight Bellatrix. So quit blaming your self." Hermione responed with in very irritated tone.

"But if I listened to you then this wouldn't have happened!" exclaimed Harry trying to prove his point.

Hermione opened her eyes looking extremely pissed at him. Harry and Neville gasped in shock, and just stared at her while she told Harry off. "Look Potter quit playing the blame game and quit living in the past. It will do you no good if you keep doing that instead learn from your mistakes. If you keep blaming your self then I swear to god Harry that I will hex you into the next century." When she was done with her lecture she noticed that Harry and Neville both had looks of shock and disbelief showing on their faces. "What you heard me tell people off all the time so quit staring at me."

"Hermione it's not that it's your.. um. How can I say this?" Neville tried to say, but couldn't form the words.

"Out with it already." she replied pissed at their behavior.

Instead of saying anything Harry just went to grab a mirror. He handed it to her and she looked confused at first. "Just look in the mirror and you will know why we are so shocked." he explained to her in a low tone.

She slowly raised the mirror to her face and gasped at what she saw. It wasn't the cuts and bruises that shocked her or her pale complexion. It was her eyes that shocked her the most.

Instead of her chocolate brown eyes her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

That looked exactly like Sirius's.


	2. Chapter 2: Quit Blaming Yourself

(A/N Well here's chapter 2 and I hope that you like it. There might be some characters that will be OC so I warned you. Please Read and Review.)

Last Time

_She slowly raised the mirror to her face and gasped at what she saw. It wasn't the cuts and bruises that shocked her or her pale complexion. It was her eyes that shocked her the most. _

_Instead of her chocolate brown eyes her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue._

_That looked exactly like Sirius's. _

Chapter 2: Quit Blaming Yourself

Hermione was shocked into silence and didn't move a muscle. She would have stayed that way too, but she was struck with a coughing fit. Harry was quickly by her side rubbing her back so that she could stop coughing.

Madam Pomfry was at her other side with a potion in her hand. "Quickly Ms.Granger drink this. It will stop the coughing." Hermione with a shakey hand grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp.

The coughing stopped almost instantly, Harry thought that it was over, but he was wrong. Hermione had a pained look on her face and grabbed her sides as she bent over her body.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked hitting himself in his mind at that stupid question.

Hermione didn't say anything, but she did turn her head over to her right to throw up on the floor. Harry with his seeker reflex's moved out of the way just in time to miss the nasty stuff. After Hermione was done she fell back on the bed breathing like she ran 20 miles.

Madam Pomfry got rid of Hermione's waste with a flick of her wand. Harry then went to her side and held the young witch's hand. Hermione weakly smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Harry thought she died and started crying over her body. He kept saying over and over that it was his fault and he should have listened to her. When he heard a weak beat he quickly stopped talking to hear where it came from. He almost had a relapse when he heard that it was coming from Hermione, turning towards the others he said. "She's still alive. She's alive! Madam Pomfry quickly heal her before I lose her."

Harry got out of the way as the healer quickly got into her crazy healing mode. Neville pulled up some chairs and Harry noticed that his nose was healed and all the blood on his face was gone.

As they sat in the chairs Harry asked the boy. "Neville who healed your nose that fast?"

"Madam Pomfry just waved her wand and it was healed." Was his simple reply. They quickly stopped talking and just watched the school nurse at work.

After about 6 minutes the doors burst open and a woman with shoulder length golden blonde hair, and green eyes came into the room. Madam Pomfry looked at the woman before warmly smiling at her. "Sarah I was wondering when you were going to show up. I was starting to think that we needed your help."

Harry looked at the woman questionly. Something about her made him think that he met her before. The woman noticed his staring and went over to him. "Harry Potter glad to met you again. I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

His eyes went wide. She knew him when he was a baby, then that means she knew his parents. "Sorry, but who are you?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out that way.

The woman smacked herself in the head at her mistake. "Sorry I was just so happy to see you it's been a long time. My name's Sarah Prewett."

"Sarah enough talking a student is close to death now hurry up and help me!!" Madam Pomfry shouted at Sarah making the young girl jump in fright.

"Sorry Harry duty calls." With that she went to help the school nurse.

Harry and Neville went back to watching them heal Hermione. He didn't care about anything else, but Hermione's health. About ten minutes later the doors bust opened again and Professor McGonagall came in with a concerned look on her features.

"Dumbledore told me to come here when he arrived here a minute or so ago." She said them when she was asked why she was here.

"Wait how can you walk and why are you here? I saw you get hit with 5 stunners at the same time." Harry exclaimed shocked to see his Professor here after what happened the day before.

"Potter I'm fine, but thank you for showing your concern for my health. Ms. Prewett here brought me back here when she was told to come here. What I want to know is what happened to Ms.Granger, and where are the other students that you brought with you." McGonagall told him in her usual stern tone.

It then dawned on Harry that his other friends still where there at the Ministry. None the less Harry explained to the Professor what happened with help from Neville every now and then.

After he was done the doors burst opened, and Professer's Snape and Flitwick came in with a knocked out Sirius and Lupin. The two stunned men were being lifted up by magic because there was no way that the two Professor's could carry them. Both were set in nearby beds and Madam Pomfry quickly went over to them to check for injuries leaving Sarah to heal Hermione by herself.

Madam Pomfry woke both men up when she knew that their were no injuries on them. Sirius was up first and Harry went over to his Godfather. When he saw him he asked. "Harry what happened? I remember Bellatrix hitting me in the chest and I was falling back in that veil, then I heard a voice shout out a spell."

Harry felt tears brimming in his eyes as he answered Sirius. "Hermione saved you from falling through the veil. Then she fought Bellatrix by herself." He couldn't continue it hurt to much trying to tell him what happened. Harry started crying silently making Sirius become extremely worried.

He quickly got up from the bed and was face to face with Harry. When the boy tried to look away Sirius grabbed his face before urgently asking. "Harry what happened to Hermione?" He still didn't see Hermione in the bed across from him.

Harry couldn't talk all he did was point his finger at where Hermione's bed was. Sirius followed his direction and gasped when he saw the girl barely clinging to life. The older man started crying as he pulled Harry into a hug to try and make the boy feel better.

Lupin woke up and saw Hermione too and was to shocked to speak. He knew that if he didn't listen to Dumbledore then she wouldn't be here right now in this condition. He left the room to ashamed to be in anyone's presence, Sarah saw him leave and sighed because she knew what he did and couldn't blame him for leaving the room.

Harry stopped crying and let go of Sirius, but he noticed that the older man was still crying. He was about to ask him about Hermione's eyes changing color, but thought better of it.

Sirius went over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. He was looking at her in a way that Mr. Weasley looks at his children when their hurt.

Harry chose to ignore the look right now to wrapped up in his grief to care. He didn't cry anymore, all the did was sit down in his chair with his head in his hands.

3 minutes later the doors burst opened again and Harry looked up to see his friends. Luna was awake and was helping Ginny limp to a bed. A now awake Tonks came in with an unconsious Ron in her arms. Harry was surprised by the young auror's strength as she gently layed Ron in a bed.

None of them saw Hermione and Harry was somewhat grateful for that. He didn't want them to freak out just yet, and he also needed to try and pull himself back together. Neville must have sensed it because he went up to Ginny and Luna to block Hermione from their view.

Madam Pomfry went up to the girls and made quick work healing of Ginny's ankle, then she went to Ron. After she checked him over she told the others. "He will be fine after a good night's sleep. The only thing that's wrong with him was that spell that was put on him and those burn marks. A potion will get rid of them, but he will have to stay here for a week or two."

Harry's heart quickly lost some of it's grief. They were all going to be fine, and well. Now all that he needs is for someone to say that Hermione was going to be okay.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna went over to Harry to see if he was alright. When he heard both girls gasp in shock he knew they saw Hermione, and Harry felt like crying all over again.

"What happened to Hermione?" Luna asked the only one who can talk because Ginny was too busy crying over her friends condition.

Neville explained what happened to Hermione and everything else that they missed, but left out how Hermione's eyes changed color.

"Harry this is not your fault." Ginny told him knowing that the boy probably blamed himself for his friends injuries.

"This is my fault Ginny if I was strong enough to break free of Lupin's grasp then I would have made it to her before she was hurt." Harry told Ginny standing up but making sure that his back was facing her for he didn't want anyone else to see his tearstreak face.

"Harry like Hermione said earlier she chose to save Sirius, she chose to fight Bellatrix, and she knew what could have happened when she did." Neville said to his friend trying to get it through his thick head.

"Harry don't you understand that she chose to do all those things. Quit saying the what if's and be happy that nothing worse happened." Ginny replied getting pissed at the Boy Who Lived.

"Don't you understand! This is all my fault, Hermione was the one that knew this was a trap and she warned me! I WAS STUPID AND YOU ALL SUFFERED BECAUSE OF MY STUPID MISTAKE!! HERMIONE IS BARELY ALIVE BECAUSE OF ME!!!" Harry screamed at his friends his temper reaching it's peak.

It was deathly silent after Harry's outburst, and no one dared to go against him. The only person that ever went up against his temper was Hermione and she couldn't do that right now.

Suddenly a very weak voice broke the silence. "Harry." Everyone turned their heads in Hermione's direction shocked that she was talking. "Harry." She said again, her eyes were closed so no one saw her blue eyes.

Harry went over to her and gently held her hand. "Hermione I'm here."

"Come closer please." She asked him, he got closer to her. "Closer." So he got closer to her. "Closer." Now Harry was right above Hermione's head.

With her other hand she grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled him down. When she opened her eyes Harry looked scared because she looked beyond pissed at him.

She looked him right in the eyes and said in a very scary and threatening tone even in her state. "Harry I warned you that if you blamed yourself for my injuries that I will hex you. Your just lucky that I don't have my wand on me right now or I would have done this already. I mean it the next time I hear you blame yourself over anything that is out of your hands then I will kick your ass so hard that your many great grandfathers will feel it. Got it!!"

He nodded his head till he felt like it was about to fall off to show that he heard her. She smiled at him and closed her sapphire blue eyes, and let go of him as she drifted off to sleep. Harry quickly pulled away from her, and tried to stop the shaking throughout his body.

He turned his head to see if the others saw Hermione's eyes, but when he saw them all laughing at him. He guessed that they didn't because he was covering up their view of Hermione's eyes.

Sirius came over and slapped him on the back still laughing. "She sure told you Harry. God your still shaking with fear." Harry sighed with relief Sirius didn't see her eyes, and he was also relieved that Hermione was awake if only for a short time.

Sarah checked over Hermione and smiled. "She's going to make a full recovery. Looks like Harry's little temper tantrum woke her up, and now her heart is beating regularly too." Everyone laughed, and shouted in happiness at hearing the good news.

"What exactly was that spell that she was hit with earlier?" asked Harry once he was done shouting in joy.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before answering him. "That was a different form of the killing curse."

"What I thought that there was only one that can kill a person?" questioned Luna who was silent throughout this whole time.

"Everyone I guess knows of the other killing curse, but this curse is strong dark magic. It hasn't been used since the last war, but luckily I reconized it just in time and was able to break the spell. You see it slowly kills the person by putting them through excrucating pain. It's like the second unforgiveable curse, but it never stops and is trible the amount of pain. Also since she was put under the Cruciatus Curse three times I was shocked that she even lived through that. When I knew she was going to be okay I was worried about her sanity. Her physical injuries could heal over time, but her mind would not and that was what the problem was after I healed her. Thanks to Harry's outburst she was able to hold onto her sanity." Sarah told the others with a weak smile as memories of that curse haunted her mind.

Harry looked at Hermione and was about to seriously lose it. She went through all that pain and she was still alive let alone sane. Harry grabbed a chair by Hermione's bed and sat down as he held her hand. "I refuse to leave from this spot till Hermione wakes up again. Anyone who tries to tell me otherwise will suffer my wrath, and trust me I know I few good hexs."

No one argued with him. Soon the Professor's, Tonks, and the healers left to do other things. The only people left where Harry, Sirius, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

Harry turned to his friends smiling at them. "Thanks a lot for everything you guys. It really means a lot to me that you would all follow me no matter what would happen."

"Don't worry about it Harry. You are our friend so we had to help you, Ron, and Hermione no matter what." Neville told him grinning like the cheering charm was forever on his face.

"Neville's right you guys needed help so we helped you, even though you didn't want it at first. Besides I was getting sick of my brother bragging about all his adventures with you." Ginny joked with Harry earning a laugh from everyone else in the room.

"I have to agree with Ginny and Neville. I'm glad that I could help you guys." Luna told him in a very dreamy voice.

"You guys better go and sleep you all need it." Harry told them. They all waved and said their goodbyes before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Harry turned to his godfather. "Aren't you going to leave too?" he asked in a questioning tone.

Sirius pulled up a chair and sat across from Harry and held Hermione's other hand. "Where do I have to go? Besides Hermione was hurt because I was to busy fooling around and not thinking clearly."

"Don't blame yourself for her injuries trust me I learned the hard way. Besides at least no one died on our side that's the only thing that matters."

"Your right it's just something's been bugging me and I keep thinking that I made a mistake or something."

"What is it that's been bugging you?"

"Nothing that should concern you. This is mine and someone else's business, and I don't want to say it to anyone till I know for sure what I want to do." Sirius flat out told Harry telling him to drop the subject.

Harry fell silent and just looked at Hermione watching her even breathing. Soon he felt really tired and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight it. He fell asleep in the chair by Hermione's side, still holding her hand.

(A/N That was the end of chapter 2. I hope you all liked it and I hope that you all read and review. See you all later. Peace.)


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe

(A/N Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone, and about Hermione's eyes the truth will be revealed soon. I'm glad that you all like my story, and here's the next chapter.)

Last Time

_"Your right it's just something's been bugging me and I can't keep thinking that I made a mistake or something." _

_"What is it that's been bugging you?"_

_"Nothing that should concern you. This is mine and someone else's business, and I don't want to say it to anyone till I know for sure what I want to do." Sirius flat out told Harry telling him to drop the subject._

_Harry fell silent and just looked at Hermione watching her even breathing. Soon he felt really tired and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight it. He fell asleep in the chair by Hermione's side, still holding her hand._

Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe

It's been two weeks since the night of the Department of Mysteries, and Hermione hasn't woken up since she threatened Harry. Ron left the Hospital Wing last week, but he visited his best friends frequently. Ginny, Neville, and Luna visited just as much as him. Order members came to see how Hermione was doing every other day, but recieved the same answer everytime. The entire school heard about what happened that night, and everyone missed the boy who lived and the smartest witch of her age.

That's right they missed Harry as well because he never left Hermione's side. The only time he did was to take a 5 minute shower, or to go to the bathroom. Other than that he never left her side, and his back was suffering with sleeping in that chair all the time.

Sirius as well never left Hermione's side except when he took a 5 minute shower or when nature calls. Everyone who visited Hermione freaked out when they saw him, but then they realized that the Minister of Magic cleared his name a while ago.

Yep now Sirius was a free man, and he told Harry that he was going to celebrate the minute Hermione left this hospital. When Harry asked why, Sirius told him that it was thanks to him and Hermione that he escaped the dementers kiss in Harry's third year. Harry could tell that their was more to his reason and he thought back to Hermione's eyes.

Harry felt bad for not telling his godfather about Hermione's eyes changing color, but he was afraid that Sirius would freak or deny it. Also Hermione seemed freaked out about the whole thing too and he didn't want to make her feel that she can't trust him by telling his godfather.

--------

Right now Harry was telling Hermione about everything that she missed, and everyone that missed her. Dumbledore came by earlier and told him about what the prophecy said. Harry shocked himself, Dumbledore, and Sirius when he wasn't even that effected by it. I mean he knew that it had to come down between him and Voldemort, but all he cared about was Hermione getting better.

Sirius came back in the room after going to the bathroom. He smiled at Harry and took his place on the other side of Hermione. He leaned back in his chair to crack his back looking at Harry trying to find the right words to say to him about earlier.

Harry saw this, but waited for him to speak anyway. After he was done cracking his back he finally spoke to him. "So Harry about earlier you shocked me when you took it so well. I mean if that was me I would have either fainted or claim that Dumbledore was mad. I figured that you would have lost your temper again, but I guess I was wrong."

Harry looked at his father like figure before sighing looking older beyond his years. "To be truthful I knew that it had to come down between me and Voldemort, but it still sucks hearing it from that old bastard. He's just lucky that I care about not making Hermione angry and that I didn't hex that asshole for just standing there while she was being tortured. I'm just too tired to do it right now, but if he tries to send me to the Dursley's this summer I will go off. Blood protection or not I'm more safer away from them than living with them." He explained to Sirius as his eyes flashed in anger at thinking about Dumbledore.

Sirius growled hearing about his best friends sister-in-law and her husband. You see during those two weeks Harry told him everything about his life, even those horrible days when he had to live in the cupboard under the stairs. "I swear one of these days I will go after those fucking assholes for hurting you and treating you like an animal. You didn't deserve what you got and if Hermione heard this then trust me the Dursley's would be dead already." Sirius told Harry as he clenched his fists in rage.

Slightly smirking he thought about what Hermione would do to those horrible people that he sadly calls his relatives. "Yeah Hermione would no doubt do ten times worse than what you would do. That girl is very smart, but can be scary sometimes." He replied making the older man started laughing.

---------

Harry looked around the dimly lit room. It was around 10 at night, and sadly he was wide awake. Sirius left about an hour ago to a immeditate Order meeting so Harry lit the room the best he could while he silently read his book. Yes I know it's weird Harry Potter reading and all, but don't worry it's a Qudditch book.

When the clock chimed 11 Harry was starting to wonder what the meeting was about and why it took 2 hours to be there. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door slam open. Thinking that it was Sirius Harry told him in a joking manner. "Sirius what did that door do to you now? Smack you in the ass when you were trying to mark your territory or was the wood smelling like a feline." Yeah he knew that the jokes weren't that great but whenever he made a mean dog joke Sirius would just go off on him.

He turned around and saw the figure wasn't Sirius. Instantly he pulled out his wand and stood up, then saying in a threatenly tone to the figure. "I don't know who you are, but your not wecomed here. I know how to duel so you better not try anything funny. Now put your hands up in the air, and come towards the light so I can see who you are."

Surprisely the person listened to him, and quietly came to the light. Harry gasped when he reconized the figure. "What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?" he asked as he said his name like it was something vile.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today Potter. I came as soon as I heard that Hermione was hurt." Draco Malfoy told him shocking the Boy Who Lived even more.

"Since when do you call Hermione by her first name. Normally you call her Granger or mudblood. Also when I you ever cared about her health." Harry told him not believing his little show he was doing. He was even more confused when he saw Malfoy wince when he said mudblood.

"Look believe me I mean no harm. I just came back from my parents house, and I just heard about what happened to Hermione. Here if you don't believe me then take my wand." He told him using one hand to grab his wand and tossing it over to Harry in one swift movement.

Now he was speechless as he looked down at Malfoy's wand that was now in his hand. "How don't I know that you don't have anything else in your pockets?" He questioned him once he found his voice. This was Malfoy, and he couldn't be trusted no matter what he did or said.

Draco sighed and took of his robes and tossed them towards the entrance of the hospital wing. Then he went in his pockets and pulled out some money, candy, and a letter, he put these things on a table by Harry. He then took off his shirt and pants so that he was in nothing, but his boxers. He turned around to show that there was nothing on him and Malfoy tossed his clothes at Harry. He checked for anything and finding nothing he gave him back to the boy who quickly put them back on.

Harry was couldn't believe that _the_ Draco Malfoy would stoop that low to just show that he wasn't armed. Normally he would just insult Harry and leave saying that his father will hear about this. Also he was actually concerned when he saw the nasty cuts, and bruises on his body. They were every where, and Harry wondered where he got them.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He asked the Slytherin prince cautiously so he wouldn't anger him.

Malfoy looked away ashamed, and he clenched his fist in anger. "When my mother found out about my father being put in Azkaban she wanted me to come home as soon as possible. She didn't say why, but I came home that night. She wanted me to get the Dark Mark and join Voldemort, but I refused." He paused to take a deep breath. "She was pissed said some things to me and tortured me for about a week. I got away, but Voldemort sent some of his deatheaters out after me so I had to travel the Muggle way. I just got back tonight and found out about Hermione." Draco finished his story with a sigh as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Harry couldn't believe it Malfoy refused the mark, and was tortured by his own mother. He then realized that Malfoy had it worse than him because his parents couldn't care less about him, while his parents sacrificed their lives for him. This was the first time ever that Harry actually felt sorry for Draco Malfoy. He then noticed that letter on the table and now he knew that it was the letter that Narcissa Malfoy sent to her only son.

But Harry still had one more question that he had to ask him. "Malfoy I believe your story, but I have one question why do you care so much about Hermione. I thought that you hated muggleborns."

Draco looked at him with a sharp glare. "I never hated muggleborns, but because of my parents I had to put up a lie. I was sick of hurting others, and I was sick of my parents and Voldemort. When my mother told me to get the mark that was the last straw for me." He told him truthfully.

"Okay that makes sense, but again I ask why do you care so much for Hermione?" Harry asked again.

The blonde smiled at him and Harry had to take a double look. The Draco Malfoy was smiling no evil smirk, but an honest to god true smile.

"Don't get mad at Hermione when I tell you this because we had to keep this quiet so that we don't get in trouble or one of us gets hurt. I mean it don't get mad at her she wanted to tell you, but she knew that she couldn't." Draco said pointing his finger at Harry acting like an overprotective brother.

Looking over at Hermione he wondered what could possibly make him mad at her. He turned back to Draco and smiled back at him. "I can never get mad at Hermione, and if I do I would never try to hurt her physically or mentally. She was my first true best friend that actually likes me for who I am and not because I'm the Boy Who Lived. I wouldn't want to ruin that. Just tell me." When he spoke he meant every word that he said to him.

"I trust you Harry. Okay Hermione and I have knew each other since we were kids and been best friends for years." The blonde boy explained to him as he motioned his hand over to the sleeping girl.

Harry was shellshocked by this turn of events, but he found that he wasn't angry at Hermione or him. He just wanted to know how this happened. "So how did you two meet?"

Draco grinned more glad that he wasn't pissed at Hermione or himself. "My family owns a little summer house outside London. We go there when we want to get away. One time I was wandering around the area because my parents were argueing over something stupid as usual. I came across this village that I never knew was there before, of course I was 6 at the time so I didn't really see much of the world. Well I started exploring and found out it was a muggle village which made me even more happy because then people wouldn't know who I was. I walked around and saw some kids a year or so older than me picking on a girl who was around the same age as me. I went over to them and told them to back off and I was shocked when they actually listened." Draco paused and took a breath before going on.

"I went over to the girl and asked if she was alright. We hit it off from the start she told me her name was Hermione Granger and I asked her if they alway's do that to her. She said yes and I introduced myself. We had a lot in common and she actually accepted me for who I was. I came by everyday and we played with each other. We became best friends just like that, and I tried as hard as I could to come over everyday without my parents finding out. As we got older we formed a brother and sister bond, and I found out about her being a witch when I saw her Hogwarts letter. I told her everything about my wizarding past, and that we had to pretend to be enemies to protect ourselves when we got to Hogwarts. I alway's told her that whatever mean thing that I said to her I will never mean and vice versa. It was hard for both of us to keep it up so we concentrated on other things to keep our minds off of not hanging out. Hermione studied her heart away, and I tried to please my parents and do good in school. It worked to a point, we still needed to talk and hang out. So we tried over these last 5 years to hang out and not get caught." Draco explained to Harry about his and Hermione's past and how they met.

"Wait how did you get around without other people knowing?" asked Harry confused at how they pulled it off for 5 years without ever getting caught.

"Easy Hermione borrowed the Marauders Map from you and took your invisablity cloak to meet me in the Room of Requirement or somewhere else." Was his simple reply.

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione took his stuff from him to use for herself, but he wasn't mad he would have done the same thing to meet a friend that he haven't talk to in a long time.

Grinning at Draco and he held out his hand. The once arch enemy looked at his hand confusion covering his features. Harry explained his actions. "Draco I can see that you meant everything that you said, and I can see that you really aren't like your parents. If Hermione sees the good in you then I'm sure that I can too. I was wondering if we can call a truce and maybe I can learn to trust you like Hermione does."

Draco looked like he was godsmacked. "You want to call a truce even after all the shit that I did to you and your friends over the years."

Harry smiled at Draco. "Draco why would I want to be your friend if I still hated you." Was his simple reply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Draco smiled, went over towards Harry and shook his hand. Both young men had smiles on their faces as they ended their 5 year fued.

Hermione smiled at her two best friends shaking hands her blue eyes filled with delight. '_If only everyday was this good._' She thought bitterly.

She sighed and said in a very happy voice. "Hello boys."

(A/N That was the end of chapter 3. I know it is short compared to my other stories, but hey it's a living. I don't know when I will update again because I have a lot of things to study for in school, but I promise that I will have a new chapter in a week or so. See ya later.)


	4. Chapter 4: Living Arrangements

(A/N Hello again yeah I know that I said that I don't know when I was going to update next, but good news I had a snowday today. I'm so celebrating right now, god I didn't want to go to school today. I LOVE SNOWDAYS!! Thanks for the reviews and please give me more. Here's the next chapter.)

Last Time

_Draco smiled, went over towards Harry and shook his hand. Both young men had smiles on their faces as they ended their 5 year fued._

_Hermione smiled at her two best friends shaking hands her blue eyes filled with delight. 'If only everyday was this good.' She thought bitterly. _

_She sighed and said in a very happy voice. "Hello boys."_

Chapter 4: Living Arrangements

Harry and Draco turned their heads to see Hermione sitting up in her bed with a small smile on her face. Both boys ran over to her and hugged her to death. After a couple of minutes the poor girl gasped out. "Guys...I..need...to...breathe."

They let go of her smiling like goofballs. "Sorry Hermione, but I'm so happy that your awake." Harry told her happiness practically coming of him in waves.

Draco then took full notice of her eyes and gasped when he saw them. "Hermione did you know that your eyes are blue!" exclaimed the blonde in a terrified tone.

Hermione looked at Draco like he had three heads, was doing the chicken dance, and singing Snapes the greatest teacher ever. "No really I never knew that thanks for pointing that out to me." She remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Draco gave her a mock glare before sitting down next to her, Harry following suit.

After a couple of minutes of silence Harry broke it. "So Hermione how are you feeling?"

She thought about it for a couple of minutes before sighing. "Well I feel much better after that long nap, but all this stuff that happened is really hard to take in."

Harry snorted at her. "You call sleeping for 2 weeks a long nap."

The girls eyes widened in shock when he told her that. "What! 2 WEEKS I MISSED ALL OF MY CLASSES!!" She shouted grabbing her head and getting ready to pull her hair out.

Both boys started laughing so hard that they feel of their chairs and started crying. Hermione just glared at the two before a smile crossed her lips and she started giggling. After the two boys were done laughing they got back in their chairs.

"So do you know how your eyes changed like that?" questioned Harry as he looked to see if anyone was coming through the door. He missed the look that Hermione sent Draco.

"No not really, but I have to keep my eyes covered so no one sees my eyes and freak out like we did." Hermione told him being the little actress that she was, as she lied right to his face.

Draco then got up from his chair and went over to his robes on the other side of the room. He came back with some thing in his hands.

"Draco what is in your hand?" Hermione asked him. Harry wanted to know as well, but kept silent.

Draco smiled and handed Hermione his sunglasses. She looked at him questionly, but before she could ask Draco beat her to it. "I had to go in hiding so to hide my eyes I wore these things that you told me about. Worked like a charm." He said to her as he sat back down.

Hermione put them on and Harry had to admit they did work like a charm they completely covered her eyes. "So are they covered?"

"Yeah they are covered, and you look pretty stylish in them too." Harry told her making her blush.

"Anyway Draco why did you have to go into hiding?" Hermione asked him in a tone that showed she was very worried about him.

Before Draco could explain himself the door burst open and Sirius walked in looking irritated about something. When he saw Draco he looked even more pissed and pulled out his wand about to hex him. Harry saw this and got in his way.

Sirius looked confused at his godson's actions. "Harry what the hell are you doing? Isn't this the lad that has been harassing you for years? He's a Malfoy too all the more to hex him." He roughly told Harry motioning with his other hand for him to get out of the way.

Harry didn't back down though. "Sirius he's not what you think he is. We called a truce and now were friends, and he's been best friends with Hermione for years. He refused the Dark Mark isn't that enough to make you see he's good." He reasoned with his stubborn godfather.

A look of complete shock appeared on his face then he lowered his wand and told them wearily. "Why don't you just tell me the whole story. I promise I won't hurt him." He promised when he saw the look Harry was giving him.

"That's okay I was just about to tell Hermione why I was in hiding anyway." Draco told him as he laid back in his chair.

Sirius's face lit up in an instant. "Wait so Hermione's awake." He turned to see the young woman in the bed and felt stupid for not seeing her earlier.

Hermione lightly smiled at the man. "Yup I'm up and as good as new. When I get out of here I'm so celebrating getting out of here."

Sirius laughed at the girl's remark and went over and hugged her. Harry noticed that they were hugging like they haven't seen each other in years, but he decided that it was because they were friends.

When they pulled apart Draco explained what happened to him over the last two weeks. After he was done both Hermione and Sirius were beyond pissed at the Malfoy couple.

"I can't believe that bitch would hand you over to Voldemort just like that. I never liked her from the start and now I so want to hurt her for hurting you. She will pay that I promise." Hermione vowed clenching her fists. Everyone excused her use of a foul lanuage blaming it on her being pissed.

Sirius punched the bed next to him not stupid enough to punch the brick wall. "I knew that my cousin was evil, but I never knew that she would just hand her only son over to Voldemort to save her own skin. She sure has changed since she married Lucius that's for sure." He told them anger coming of him in waves.

The kids in the room were shocked by how pissed he was and they waited till he was done beating up the poor bed. Satisfied with his work Sirius sat back down by Hermione.

The brunette turned to Draco and asked him politely. "Draco do you have anywhere to live now? I mean you can't live in Malfoy Manor since you betrayed Voldemort. If you even set one foot in there you will be killed just like that." She snapped her fingers to prove her point.

Draco sighed at thinking about where he was going to live now. "Your right as alway's Mia, but I have no where else to go. I can't stay at Hogwarts because it's closed during the summer. I did steal some money from my parents vault so I guess I can rent a room at some hotel and lay low so the Deatheaters don't catch me." He replied hanging his head now dreading this summer.

Sirius stood up and knocked over his chair. The others looked at him questionly wondering what pissed him off this time. The dark haired man looked at the now homeless boy before saying. "Draco I cannot and will not allow a good member of my family to be forced to live in a rundown motel because he spoke his mind. Your living with me and Harry, and I don't want any complaints."

Once he told him that Draco's faced lit up and he jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Sirius. I don't know how to repay you for this, but I will try."

Harry caught what Sirius said and jumped up as well hope in his eyes. "Wait you mean that I'm going to be living with you and not the Dursleys!" He shouted in pure excitement.

Sirius nodded his head and laughed when his godson tackled him in a bone crushing hug. Draco and Hermione smiled at the scene glad that Harry was finally happy for once.

Draco looked at his best friend and almost stopped smiling when he saw the look of pain and longing in her eyes. Yes he can still read her emotions even if her eyes are covered. He knew what she was thinking, but he promised years ago to be strong for the both of them. No one can know their secret, at least not yet anyway.

When the hugging pair pulled apart Draco look over to Hermione and saw that she covered up her sad look with a smile. He sighed, how he hated it when Hermione was sad, but he knew that they were both doomed to a life of sadness.

They all sat back down and Harry asked Sirius. "So where are me, you, and Draco going to be living anyway?"

Sirius' anger come back once again and the kids looked at him wearily. "That's what part of the Order meeting was about where you were going to be living. Dumbledore was going to send you back to the Dursleys, but most of the Order told him that was a foolish idea. The Weasley's wanted you to go to their home, some wanted you to stay at Hogwarts, and the rest wanted you to stay with me."

The Boy Who Lives anger reached his boiling point. "How DARE Dumbledore think that I should live with the Dursley's. He of all people should know how I'm treated there! Who were the people that wanted me to live with you?"

"Me of course, Sarah you met her earlier, Moony, and Tonks. Sadly that's about it, but we did win our case didn't we." Sirius smiled at his godson as he ruffled his hair.

"Remind me to thank them all personally the next time I see them. If we won then why are you so pissed?" Harry questioned his godfather as he looked at him in confusion.

"The only way for you to live with me is if and only if we live at 12 Grimmauld Place. Of course I had to accept or you would have been shipped back to the Dursley's." Sirius sadly told his only tie to his best friend.

Harry was even more pissed that he had to go back to that place again, but he also felt sorry for Sirius because he hates that place more than life itself. That is where he grew up and had to live a life much like Draco. Maybe that's why Sirius is letting Draco live with him because he see's a lot of himself in Draco.

Hermione gently patted Sirius on the back. "Don't worry about it Sirius. I have an idea why don't you guys entertain yourselves by redoing the whole place and turning it into your kind of house." She suggested trying to look on the bright of things.

Sirius warmly smiled at her before pulling her into another hug. "Why didn't I think of that. Yeah we could do that to keep ourselves busy and I will have fun destroying my parents stuff. They'll both be rolling around in their graves when I'm through with that house." He said grinning evily at the thought of it.

"That's the spirit Sirius just think about recking your parents stuff." Hermione told him grinning. A grin that Harry thought look a lot like Sirius's.

--------

It's been two days since Hermione woke up and one day since they both left the Hospital Wing. When Harry and Hermione came back their was a huge party in the Gryffindor Common Room that lasted 6 hours, and it would have continued except Professor McGonagall came in and told them to stop because she was trying to sleep and that they had to leave the next morning.

No one knew that Harry Potter befriended Draco Malfoy not even their closest friends. Harry and Hermione both knew that was good because they wanted to tell their friends during the summer namely Ron because they knew how he would act.

Sirius left after the party ended saying that he had to get the house ready before he picked up Harry and Draco the next day. Harry missed his godfather a lot, but knew that in less than 24 hours he would see him again.

-----

Right now they were all on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron just came back from a Prefects meeting and were now joining Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville in a game of exploding snap.

Hermione still was wearing those sunglasses and luckily no one asked her about it. Although some people would come up to her asking what they were and she would have to explain to them.

Soon Ginny and Luna left to talk to some of their friends in their own year, and Neville left saying that he was going to talk to Dean, Seamus, and some other guys in their year.

Harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizards chess, while Hermione looked out the window. Harry looked over at her every now and then. The more he looked at her the more he started to worry about her. He knew that something was bothering her and he wanted to ask her, but knew that he had to do it when Ron isn't around.

That moment came when Ron said that he had to go to the bathroom and get some food from the trolley. After he left it was extremely silent and Harry waited a couple of minutes to make sure that Ron was truely gone.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

Taking a deep breath and sitting across from Hermione he asked her in a tone that showed that he was deeply concerned. "Hermione what's wrong you look pretty sad, and you've been pretty silent lately. Normally your full of energy and I have to tell you to be quiet to get you to stop talking."

Hermione sighed took of her sunglasses and looked at him. Her blue eyes held a lot of sadness and pain which made him wonder who did this to her.

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
_

She took a deep breath, sighed putting her hands together, and bite her lower lip. Now Harry was really concerned about her because she only bit her lip when she was very upset, scared, or nervous.

"Hermione what is it? What's wrong?" He asked his voice more urgent than before.

Hermione looked down at the ground. He went over to sit by her, and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on you can tell me anything if you want to. I want to help you Mione. Please tell me what's wrong." His voice was very soothing as he tried to get her to talk to him.

_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room_

Hermione closed her eyes in pain. "I don't want to go home." She whispered so softly that Harry just barely heard it.

"Hermione why don't you want to go home?" Harry gently asked her, extremely shocked that she would say that out of all things.

She looked up at him and Harry felt his heart break. She looked so scared and helpless at that moment, and also he could see her eyes start watering up.

She then said in just above a whisper that Harry had to lean in to hear her. "Because their bad people."

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah  
_

Harry was going to ask who, but then someone started opening the door. Hermione quickly put her sunglasses back on and Harry went back to sitting across from her just as Ron opened the door with food in his hands.

"Sorry I took so long guys, but I ran into Neville, Dean, and Seamus so I started talking to them." Was Ron's excuse as he sat down next to Harry.

At that moment Harry felt like punching his friend to a bloody pulp. He had to have the worst timing in the world.

Hermione and Ron started talking about something Harry really didn't care about. He was too worried about what Hermione said earlier. He looked over at her and saw her smiling at something Ron said. He knew that the smile was fake, and that made him more worried about his friend.

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile  
What I'm standing on is sinking in  
_

'_Why doesn't she want to go home? Who are the bad people? Her parents. No that can't be. Can it? ARGGG!! What did she mean! Dammit Ron I know that you didn't mean it, but you have the worst timing in the world! Wait maybe Draco know's what she meant. I'll have to ask him when I get home. Home that sounds really nice. I can't wait to get home and away from the Dursley's._' thought Harry a small smile gracing his lips, but it disappeared when he looked at Hermione.

-------

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and when they reached Platform 9 3/4 Harry practically jumped off the train. Much to his friends amusement.

Once they all got off the train they went to the group of people that was waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley gave a light hug to Ginny and Ron, but when she saw Harry and Hermione she gave them both bone crushing hugs.

Mrs. Weasley was practically crying when she was hugging Hermione as she said. "Hermione I heard what happened at the Department of Mysteries. I'm so glad that your alive. When Arthur told me that you had a chance of dying I almost lost it."

She pulled Hermione out of the hug and looked her and Harry over before replying in a very concern voice. "You two need to eat more. It's not healthy to look like a bag of bones with skin. When this summer is over you both will be properly fed."

Harry and Hermione smiled at the woman who they both thought was like a second mother to them. "You didn't have to worry about me Mrs.Weasley I'm fine now." Hermione told the woman with that fake smile of hers.

"Hermione your like a second daughter to me of course I will worry about you. Same thing with you Harry your like another son to me." She told the two teenagers her voice full of kindness.

Both teens were extremely touched by what the woman said to them and both held back tears as they hugged the woman.

"Thanks for saying that Mrs. Weasley you have no idea how much that means to me." Harry said who never had his own mother in his life because of Voldemort.

"Yeah you have no idea how much it means to me too." Hermione told her voice choked with emotions.

"Come on children lets go before we miss the portkey." Mr. Weasley told his own kids. The Weasley family said their goodbyes and went back home.

Harry and Hermione went over to Sirius and Draco who were nearby waiting for them. "Where are we going in?" Harry asked his godfather when he was done hugging him.

"Were going to arrive by car so lets go. Hermione since your parents are muggles we can wait till your parents arrive before we leave." Sirius said being a gentleman and picking up her trunk.

They all went out and waited for Hermione's parents to arrive. After a while Sirius was getting impatient by all the waiting. "Hermione where are they it's been an hour and a half!" He exclaimed as he looked at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time to him.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders before saying. "They're alway's late to pick me up."

Draco looked at Hermione wanting to say something but stopped himself and sighed. Harry saw him and that made him absolutely sure that Draco knew something about Hermione's strange behavior.

Soon a car pulled in the parking lot by Sirius's car. A man with curly brown hair and cold brown eyes got out of the car and walked towards them.

Harry looked at Hermione and had to do a double take when he saw her trembling. The man came up to Hermione and said in an angry voice. "You idoit what took you so long to get out here? I've been driving around for 2 damn hours waiting for your lazy ass."

Harry and Sirius were shocked that he actually said that to his daughter when it was actually his fault that he was late to pick her up. Harry looked over at Draco and saw him glaring daggers at the man ready to kill him at a moments notice.

"Excuse me, but why are you calling Hermione an idoit when it was your fault that you were late. We've been waiting here for over an hour for you to pick her up. I think that your the idoit not her." Sirius coldly said to the man glaring at him.

"She's my daughter and I can say whatever the hell I want. Now put your shit in the car and let's go." Mr. Granger ordered his only daughter.

Hermione quickly grabbed her trunk, and stuffed it in the back of the car. She looked at Crookshanks and decided to let Sirius take care of him while she was gone. She grabbed the cats case and went back over to her friends.

"Sirius could you take care of Crookshanks for me while I'm gone. Dad threatened to get rid of him if I didn't." Hermione told him as she tried to smile at the man.

He gently grabbed the case and Hermione was about to go when he grabbed her hand. "Hermione if anything happens owl me okay. You can trust me." He told her letting go of her hand.

Hermione hugged Harry and Draco who pretty much said the same thing as Sirius, and she went back to her father's car. She got in and they drove off.

The three men watched the car till they saw nothing left, before getting into Sirius's car and driving off to their new home.

(A/N That's the end of chapter 3. That song was Underneath That Smile By Hilary Duff I added it in cause it sort of reminded me of this story. Yes I'm fixing errors that I can find and adding in extra's so be sure to read. Hoped you all liked it, and this time I really don't know how long it will take me to update. Please Read and Review.)


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome To My Life

(A/N What's up everybody!! I'm really bored right now so I will write chapter 5 now. Please Read and Review. Oh yeah glad that you all like my story so much it really means a lot to me. Here's chapter 5.)

Last Time

_Sirius grabbed the case and Hermione was about to go when he grabbed her hand. "Hermione if anything happens owl me okay. You can trust me." he told her letting go of her hand._

_Hermione hugged Harry and Draco who pretty much said the same thing as Sirius, and she went back to her father's car. She got in and they drove off._

_The three men watched the car till they saw nothing left, before getting into Sirius's car and driving off to their new home_.

Chapter 5: Welcome To My Life

Hermione was dreading coming back home to _them_ more then anything in the world. Them being her parents. She was so wrapped up in thinking about what they will do to her that she almost told Harry everything. She had to be more careful about that later on.

Draco now was more worried about her safety, and Hermione was going to miss talking about her problems to him. That's what made them both survive over the years, and Hermione wasn't sure she was going to live without Draco there for her. They both kept each other sane and helped the other through the hard times which to them was everyday.

When she heard that Draco would finally get away from his horrible parents she was over joyed that at least he would have a chance at a happy life. After all the stuff that they did to him he deserved to get away from them.

She looked over to her adoptive father and shuddered. He looked pissed, and she knew what would happen when they get home.

Yes you heard her right adoptive father. He told her so when she was 9, and she was extremely happy that the Grangers weren't her birth parents. Apparently they were forced to take care of her because her birth mother was her adoptive mother's stepsister and only living relative left.

'_Lucky me._' thought Hermione bitterly as she looked out the window. They were almost home cause she could reconize the scenery.

The Grangers hated Hermione with every fiber of their being, and vice versa. They were nice to her till she was 4 then it all went down to hell. She remembered when this hell that she called her life first started.

---------

_"Mommy some kids were picking on me again today while I was walking back from the park, and they pushed me in the dirt. They made me hurt my knee. Mommy could you kiss it and make it all better?" Wailed little 4 year old Hermione as she ran into the kitchen where her mother was making supper._

_Mary Granger stopped making supper and looked at her daughter in disgust and utter loathing. "There's no way that I will lower myself to kissing your foul scrapes." She said in a cold tone._

_Hermione looked confused at first as she tried to process what her words meant. Once she understood she had look of hurt on her face. "Mommy why are you talking like this? I thought that you loved me?" The girl cried harder as she choaked out those words._

_Suddenly a loud smack rang through out the room making the little girl stop crying as a look of pain and shock appear on her face. She grabbed her red cheek that her mother just slapped extremely hard._

_"Now I don't ever want your disgusting face crying anymore. If I do see you cry then you will regret it. I shouldn't have to worry about your problems when I have my own. Now get out of my sight I don't want to see your ugly face till dinner time." Her mother ordered her in a cold voice. Hermione listened to her and left quickly trying to not cry from the pain in her cheek._

---------

Hermione sighed as she remembered that memory. That was the first time one of her parents struck her that hard. Soon her adoptive father John Granger followed suit, and the poor girl didn't know whose beating's were worse. They would hit her for the simplest reasons like she's chewing her food to loud or she didn't do the dishes fast enough or she tie your shoes properly.

She hated her life so much, and it got worse and worse the older she got. At first it was smacks and pinches, but soon it turned into full blown punches and kicks. Soon when she hit 11 they used weapons like bats, knives, and whips. Also they constantly put her down, and before Draco came along she believed every word they said.

She had no friends at all when she was younger, and she was alway's picked on because of her appearence or the fact that she was smarter than them. Either way her life was hell with or without her parents because if it wasn't them hurting her then it was the bullies.

Draco became her first true friend and he never made fun of her and he never hurt her in anyway. He accepted her and she is still to this day grateful for it, like he is for her accepting him for who he was.

Soon they both found out about how their parents treated them. It felt good talking to someone who can relate, and they both made many promises to each other to lift their sprits. The first one they made was that they will grow up, survive the beatings, and get as far away from their parents.

Well at least half of the promise was made. Draco got out of his hell hole, and Hermione knew that he will try and help her get out of hers.

She then thought back to what Sirius said, and knew that they would worry if she didn't write back to them. Over the years she became a good actress when it came to her bruises, but she knew that she had to write to them. If only she would tell them that she was adopted and that she had to get away from her adoptive parents or they will kill her.

The thing is she has no clue who her real parents are. They could be already dead, or they really couldn't care less about her. Tears burned at the edges of Hermione's eyes at thinking that her real parents didn't want her at all. If they loved her at all then why would they give her away like that and to those monster's of all people. Surely her real parents would know how much her adoptive parents hated her. Why would they give her away just like that?

She saw that her 'father' had pulled in the driveway, and Hermione's heart sank. This was the moment she's been dreading since she left this place. The moment when she finally came home.

John Granger turned off the car and told Hermione in a emotionless tone. "Get your stuff and take it inside. Your mother and I are going to talk to you when your done so meet us in the living room." He tried smiling, but turned into a sickly smile that made her shiver in fright.

Hermione knew what was going to happen next and she prayed that someone will help her, but she knew her prayers would go unanswered like they alway's do. She went to the back of the car and pulled out her trunk. She was happy that her cat was safe with Sirius because last year her parents threatened to kill him if she didn't get rid of him. They told her that they didn't need to feed two animals.

She sighed as she opened the front door. She really needed to get out of here, but she knew that she couldn't. They would find her and bring her back, then they would probably beat her to death.

Walking into the room she held back a whimper as she shut the door behind her. Almost instantly a fist collided across her face making her fall back into the door.

She looked up and saw John with a evil smirk on his face. He then picked her up by her shirt and pulled her up so they were face to face. Then in a sickly sweet voice he said in above a whisper. "Honey tell me way your wearing those hidious glasses." Before she could reply he took of the glasses and saw Hermione's bright blue eyes.

He was beyond shocked when he saw her eyes, then a look of pure rage came across his face. With all his might he threw her into the living room and watched in satisfaction as she flew into a wall.

Hermione tried to get up, but he came over to her and kicked her in the ribs as hard as he could. Then he bent over her and grabbed her hair as he pulled her head up so that she could look into his eyes. "Why do your eyes look like that bastards?" When he got no answer he started shaking her head roughly as he shouted. "TELL ME YOU WHORE!!"

The young girl knew better than to answer him that would only make him more pissed. So she took all the blows that he gave to her face and her back. Soon she slipped into the welcoming darkess as she felt her father still beat her. She already knew that her summer was going to be horrilbe, but hey...

Welcome to her life.

--------

It's been two weeks since Harry last saw Hermione, and he hasn't heard from her since. As soon as he got home he questioned Draco about what her dad's problem was and why Hermione was so scared when she saw him. It took Harry 5 days of nagging and threatening for him to crack and spill the beans.

When Harry found out he was beyond shocked, but it explained a lot as well. The reason why Hermione never talked about her parents because one they hit her, and two they weren't her real parents.

Harry and Draco became better friends as they planned to get Hermione out of her home. Draco even told Harry about how his parents abused him and he thought the Dursley's were bad at least they didn't hit him as much as his friend's parents do. He just couldn't believe that their were actually people who were worser than his relatives, and even more shocked that two of those people lived with his best friend.

Sitting at the table for breakfast Harry looked over towards Sirius then he looked at Draco. Today was the day that they were going to tell Sirius about how Hermione was being treated.

It has been great here living with Sirius and both boys were happy that they had a person like him in their lives. They had a blast destroying everything that used to belong to Sirius's parents, and fixing everything up. Even though they never left the house they still pulled pranks (Mostly on Kreacher), and some other cool things.

Right now the said man was sitting reading a newspaper while he drank his morning coffee. Harry cleared his voice and took a deep breath. "Sirius can I tell you something?" the man noticed the urgenty in Harry's voice and curious looked at him.

"You see it's about Hermione and why she hasn't sent us any mail in two weeks." Harry started to explain to him.

Sirius's eyes widened and he stood up quickly never breaking eye contact with Harry. "What happened to her?" He asked his voice filled with concern and worry for the girl.

Draco knew that it was his turn to speak, and so he explained everything not leaving one little detail out. When he was done Sirius looked pissed.

"How long did you know?" He asked his voice sharp and controlled much to the shock of the boys.

Harry winced when he heard the rage in his voice. "About two weeks or so give or take a few days."

"And you didn't bother telling me! Hermione could be dead for all we know and you waited 2 fucking weeks to tell me!" Sirius exclaimed as he furiously waved his arms around his head as he chewed out the two boys.

"We had to find the right time to tell you. We just couldn't come up to you and say 'Hey Sirius did you know that Hermione's been abused for years'." Draco told him getting pissed that he was pissed at them.

Sirius sighed and slowly sat down before saying to them. "Tonight were going to get Hermione out of there. I don't care if I have to use force I'm going to rescue her. No one especially her deserves to live like that." He declared as he slammed his fist on the table making all the dishes go up in the air a little.

Harry and Draco smiled at the older mans words. "That's why we told you we can't just come up and take her from them. Well we could, but you get what I mean." Harry tried to say to the man as he rubbed the back of his head.

With that they planned the rescue and when the clock chimed 11 they left the house not coming back till they brought back Hermione safe and sound.

(A/N That's the end of chapter 5. Now you know about Hermione's past, and I know that this chapter was pretty short. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please read and review. Goodbye.)


	6. Chapter 6: Unlock Lost Memories

(A/N Hey I'm back again, and so happy that you love the story. I would like to say thanks to all the reviewers out there and all the people who read and liked my story. Now here's chapter 6.)

Last Time

_Sirius sighed and sat down before saying to them. "Tonight were going to get Hermione out of there. I don't care if I have to use force I'm going to rescue her. No one especially her deserves to live like that." he declared._

_Harry and Draco smiled. "That's why we told you we can't just come up and take her. Well we could, but you get what I mean." Harry said._

_With that they planned the rescue and when the clock chimed 11 they left the house not coming back till they brought back Hermione safe and sound._

Chapter 6: Unlock Lost Memories

A black mustang was driving on the backroads going to gods no where. Any sane person would have to think that whoever was driving this car in the middle of the night in the woods was barking mad. Also the car was driving at a fast pace, and surely they would crash if the driver made a wrong move.

What people don't know is that the person driving the car was on an important rescue mission. Also what they didn't know was that the car was run by magic so there was no chance that they would crash.

If anyone looked inside the car they would see that the driver was a man who looked to be in his thirties with black hair and sapphire eyes. In the passenger seat was a boy of around 15 with raven colored hair and bright emerald eyes, and in the backseat was a boy the same age as the other boy, but with bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

Any person could tell that these men were troubled by something, but only they knew what it is. They just drove over a big dirt hole, and they all lunged forward luckily they had their seatbelts on.

The boy with the raven hair yelled at the man driving. "Sirius be careful I don't want to die yet!"

The man who's name was Sirius ignored the boy and continued driving. Soon they hit another dirt hole and this time it was the blonde boy who yelled. "Sirius listen to Harry be careful or we won't be able to save Hermione! Besides the neighbors will hear you!"

The boy named Harry nodded his head agreeing with the blonde. Sirius slowed down then turned around so you could see the blonde. "Draco I will drive whatever way I want to! I still can't believe you two waited two fucking weeks to tell me this! She could be dead already!!" He shouted at Draco apparently still pissed that they would keep a secret like this from him for so long.

Harry threw his hands up in frustration while Draco looked away from Sirius ashamed of himself. Saying in a sad quiet voice he told the man his reason. "Look I didn't mean to keep it a secret this long, but hear me out I'm used to keeping secrets. Also I promised Hermione that I wouldn't tell anybody. I know that your pissed at me right now hell I'm pissed at myself for keeping this secret for so long, but I did all those things because I felt that they were the right things."

Sirius looked at Draco before putting his hand on his shoulder smiling warmly at the boy. "I might be pissed at you right now, but that will soon blow over. At least you thought with your heart instead of what other's tell you. I know that in your heart you felt that you were protecting Hermione so I can't hate you for that."

Draco looked up at the man godsmack. He was getting ready for him to lash out at him or say something awful to him, but never in his wildest dreams did you think that Sirius would do that. Not used to this kind of thing Draco just merely grinned at him, but Sirius knew that he was very grateful to him.

Harry decided to get them back on track. "Come on guys we still have to save Hermione." That brought them back to reality and they all quickly got out of the car.

"Okay Draco since your familar with the area you take us there, and I'll tell you when to stop. Are we close to her house?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

Draco looked around the area, and noticed the little swingset up ahead. He smiled as a memory came in his head before replying. "Yeah were really close. I'm surprised no one heard you with all the noise you were making with the car."

"How close to be exact?"

"You see that house right there." Draco said pointing his finger at an average sized house that didn't even look that no one lived there. Harry and Sirius nodded their heads when the house came into view. "That's the place."

"Okay since you two can't use magic outside of school I will handle the Grangers. One of you will grab Hermione's stuff, while the other finds her and takes her to the car. Just stay in the car and be absolutely quiet got it." Sirius ordered looking at Harry and Draco for an answer.

"Got It." They whispered in unison.

They all quietly walked up to the front door when Draco noticed something. "Wait the cars gone and it's late out. Either Mr. Granger is out cheating on his wife again or they went to a friends house."

"At this time of night?" questioned Harry even though he knew the answer for that.

"Of course they couldn't care less about Mia."

"Why do you keep calling Hermione, Mia?"

"Because Hermione can get to long at times so I just shortened it and added an a."

"Okay enough with the chit chat and more of the saving Hermione." Sirius interupted the boys who jumped at his voice.

Draco went towards the bush that was right by the house and started going through it. "Draco what are you doing?" asked Harry thinking that the kid went bonkers.

"Hermione hid a spare key here. It was for when they locked her outside or when I wanted to get away from my parents" Was Draco's reply. "Ha I found it."

Standing up he went over to the front and unlocked the door, then he slowly opened it. There were no lights on so that made it even more true that they were gone. Quietly they all entered the room, and looked around making sure that they were really gone. Once they were satisfied they set out for their jobs, Sirius stayed guard at the door, Harry decided that he will find Hermione, and Draco will get her stuff cause he knew where it was.

The blonde went up the stairs in a hurry, and told the others that Hermione wasn't in her room or in any of the other rooms upstairs. Harry looked around thinking that the sooner he finds Hermione the better.

He checked every room and nearly threw up in the living room when he saw dry blood on the walls and carpet. The blood was everywhere and it looked like the Grangers didn't even bother to clean it up. Harry knew that the blood belonged to Hermione and he prayed to the heavens that she was still alive. He was walking in the hallway when he heard a small moan come from the wall. He stopped what he was doing and waited for it to come again.

He didn't hear anything and was about to walk away when he heard another moan only this one was louder than the last one and it sounded like the person was in intense pain. He walked up to the wall and checked for a secret passage or something. His hand went over a little hole in the wall, he looked at it and slowly stuck his wand in the hole.

At first nothing happened, but then Harry heard a door being unlocked then he saw the wall open up a little. He pulled it open the rest of the way. It was complete darkness, it would be impossible to see. When he heard the moan again he knew that he had to look down there whether he likes it or not.

Harry pulled out a flashlight that he took with him in case he needed it and turned it on. He guessed this was a secret basement because this place looked a lot like the basement back at the Dursley's except this looked more sinister and evil.

He slowly went down the stairs just in case if someone popped out at him or his weight won't hold on the stairs. As he shined his light he saw that this was a horrible place blood was on the walls, there were things like knives and whips hanging from the walls, and it smelled like rotting corspe's. He ran his hand on the railing, but stopped when he felt something wet on his palms. He flashed the light on his hand and looked down. He tried to hold back a gag as he realized that his hand was covered in blood and guts. He wiped his hand, trying really hard not to throw up in disgust, and he continued going down the stairs making sure not to touch anything.

As he reached the bottom of the steps he heard the moan again from a dark corner in the room. He flashed his light at where he thought that the moan came from and almost dropped the flashlight at what he saw.

It was Hermione, but she looked awful. She was wearing clothes that were shreaded and they were completely soaked in her blood, there was also bruises and slices on her skin everywhere. The worst was on her upper right arm where it looked like someone carved the word 'whore' into her skin. She was chained up against the wall in a cage that you see at a muggle zoo. She was lying down on the ground breathing heavily and moaning in pain every now and then.

Trying to hold back his tears Harry went over to her and put his hands on the bars. "Hermione wake up it's Harry, I'm here to rescue you." He whispered in an urgent voice.

Hermione weakly turned her head and looked shocked at seeing him at her house. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you. Draco told me what they did to you, so me, him, and Sirius came here to save you. Sorry it took so long." He told her as he tried to open the door again, but it wouldn't buge.

Getting up very slowly Hermione yelled out in pain. She was searching around her cage for something and when she found it she showed them to Harry. "Take these they're the keys to the cage."

She tossed the keys to him, and he easily caught them with his seeker reflexes. After he unlocked the door he was by her side in mere seconds. Seeing her this close up he noticed that she was paler than usual and looked like she hasn't eaten anything properly in days. Also the cuts and bruises looked even more horrible up close, and now Harry could tell that indeed whore was carved into her arm. "Okay I'm going to lift you up okay so don't get mad at me for hurting you."

She nodded her head at him, and he picked her up really fast so that the pain wouldn't hurt that much. She winced in pain, but didn't yell or cry when he picked her up. She was now in his arms, and he could tell with out a doubt that she hasn't eaten in a while because she was lighter than before.

"Okay Hermione I'm going to get you outta here." He told her trying to make her less frightened, but it was no use she was shaking badly. Harry knew that when they were back home then she would stop being so afraid. He cursed those bastards that did this to her and he wished he could make them suffer.

"Who else is here? Please don't tell me you and Draco came on your own." Hermione croaked out her voice sounding really dry.

"No we came with Sirius too. Now quit talking your hurting your voice." Harry told her.

Hermione fell silent as Harry went up the stairs and into the hallway. Draco was waiting for them by the door and when he saw Hermione he almost lost it. He went up to them and Harry noticed that he was holding back tears, but he also looked very angry. Harry couldn't tell who he was angry at the Grangers for doing this or himself for waiting so long to tell Sirius.

He was about to talk to her, but Harry inturrupted him. "Draco she shouldn't talk right now, but you can talk to her all you want when we get home." Draco nodded his head in understanding and grabbed a suitcase that Harry guessed was Hermione's.

"Is that all her stuff?" Harry exclaimed shocked that there wasn't anymore of her belongs.

"No Sirius helped me shrink a lot of things and I packed them all in her suitcase. Now lets go before the Grangers come home." Draco told them both in a rush.

Harry saw car lights come into the house and Harry knew that they weren't going to take Hermione away without a fight. 5 minutes later the door opened and in came the Grangers.

They looked around the room and into the hallway. Mary Granger was the first to see them and she quickly yelled at them in rage. "What are you doing with that trash!"

Now Harry was pissed by what they call Hermione. "Were taking her away from you bastards once and for all! We know what's been going on here and were going to put a stop to it!" Harry told her about ready to beat the living shit out of her. He didn't care if she was a woman because right now all he saw her as was a heartless monster.

John smirked evily at them before saying in his cold tone. "I don't think that you boys are going to be getting away at all."

"What makes you think that!" Draco retorted ready to strike the man.

"Because they have me." said a woman's voice in the distance.

Draco's eyes went wide in shock as he stuttered out. "M..Moth...Mother!"

A figure emerged from the shadows right by the Grangers. Harry reconized that the figure was none other than Narcissa Malfoy, and she had the famous Malfoy smirk as she had her wand drawn at her only son.

Suddenly Sirius emerged from the living room with his wand pointed at Narcissa. "What are you doing here Narcissa?" He asked digust evident in his voice when he said her name.

Narcissa's smirk widened when she laid eyes on Sirius. "Sirius dear cousin it's been too long. I haven't seen you since we let our kids play together."

The heir to the Black name had a look of confusion on his face. "Narcissa I knew that you lie a lot, but your not making any sense here. I never had a kid before let alone have I been married."

That just made Narcissa start laughing evily at him, while everyone else was confused. "Mother I think that you've finally lost it." Draco told her as he looked at the woman.

Narcissa then turned to her son and put the second unforgivable curse on him. It was so fast that Harry didn't see it happen, but when he saw his friend on the floor in pain he knew what happened.

Sirius was about to attack her when John got in his way and he tried to fight the wizard. With one quick movement of his wand Sirius stunned the man and he went down like a rock. He was about to go after Narcissa, but Mary got in the way. With cat wolf like reflexes Sirius quickly stunned her too.

Narcissa took the spell off of Draco and pointed her wand at Sirius. She yelled out in a loud voice that echoed off the walls. "Unlock Lost Monumentum." A purple light came out of her wand and shot right at Sirius who couldn't move away in time to avoid the spell.

He perpared himself for the blast, but a figure got in his way and took the blow. Sirius gasped when he saw the figure and quickly went to her side. "TONKS!!"

Yes it was none other than Nymphadora Tonks who took the blow. She fell to her knees grabbing her head in pain as a look of complete realization appeared across her face.

Harry knew that she was seeing something, but he didn't know what. He still couldn't believe that she was here, but he guessed that she saw them leave and followed them. He saw Draco get up and he had a look of pain of his face as he moved. Harry would have helped him up, but he was carrying Hermione.

Tonks looked up at Narcissa with pure hatred in her eyes. "How could you do such a thing to us especially Sirius! I can't believe you made us forget them just like that! You and Bellatrix have to be the worst people ever!"

Sirius looked very confused at what she said. What was so bad that Tonks was that pissed off? "Tonks what are you talking about? What did she do to you?" He asked his second cousin.

Tonks stood up and pointed her wand at her aunt. "Well lets just say that my Aunt Narcissa is right about you having a kid."

Everyone turned their heads at her wondering what the hell she was talking about. The only one that understood what she said was Narcissa and she was laughing at her.

"Looks like my plan was a sucess after all. Plan make Sirius Black's life a living hell worked perfectly. Too bad that you ruined it my dear neice." Narcissa cackled as she pointed her wand at her niece.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked pissed off by this bitch more and more every minute.

"Why don't I show my son what I'm talking about. Unlock Lost Monumentum." Draco was too slow to dodge the blast and he was hit dead on in the chest. He feel to the ground yelling in pian as he grab his head. 2 minutes later he got up and looked like he could kill his mother for whatever she did.

"How could you do that to them and actually look at yourself in the mirror everyday. I knew you were evil Mother, but I never knew you were that evil. I'm glad that I turned to the good side." Draco told his mother not caring about how she felt what so ever anymore.

Narcissa looked pissed when she heard what he said to her. "Apparently your father and I didn't beat you enough because you show no respect for me."

"No I don't want to hear about respect from you of all people. Maybe if you treated me better and didn't beat me everyday till I could barely move then you could have had my respect." Draco told off his mother as he stared her down.

The Malfoy woman was ready to attack her son, but Sirius got in her way. "Narcissa your not going to hurt him anymore. I'm taking him away from you and he's living with me. Same thing with Hermione." He told her in a dangerous tone daring her to talk.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass about my son. I only had him because he was supposed to be a deatheater when he got older, but I guess that plan didn't work out. So take him he's worthless to me now and the next time I see him I will kill him." Narcissa vowed to him not caring if she hurt her son's feelings.

Harry looked over at Draco and felt very sorry for the kid. When Narcissa said that a look of hurt flashed across his face. He tried to cover it up, but he failed horribly. It's not everyday when your parents pretty much tell you that they never really wanted you in the first place.

Tonks and Sirius both started dueling the Malfoy bitch, while Harry and Draco found their perfect chance to leave. Draco lead the way and Harry stayed right behind him the whole way. They got to the car and Harry and Draco tried to make sure that Hermione doesn't get hurt while their driving.

They both got in the backseat with her after they were done making sure that she was secure enough. Hermione looked really bad and her breathing was getting shallower and shallower with each breath she took.

"They have to hurry or she won't make it. She lost to much blood and she hasn't been fed properly in a while." Harry told Draco who still looked to be in shock when he looked at Hermione. "Draco what exacly did you see when you were hit by that spell?"

Draco finally seemed to snap out of his daze, but before he could answer him Sirius and Tonks came through the door. They were running at a fast pace and when they reached the car they jumped in. Sirius quickly pulled out his keys, started the car, and pushed on the gas.

It was silent and Sirius didn't let up on the gas till he was sure they were far away from that house. After a couple of minutes of silence Harry broke it. "What happened when we left?"

Tonks turned her head to look at Harry, Hermione, and Draco. "We fought Narcissa and we were winning, but more deatheaters came. We were outnumbered so we ran away, good thing that you guys left earlier or we would have been screwed." She told them with a sigh as she ran her hand through her pink hair.

She kept looking at Hermione and Harry wondered what she was thinking. Right now the young girl was sleeping so they couldn't see her eyes. Tonks must have noticed that he was looking at her so she quickly said. "Is Hermione's condition getting worse?"

"Well I guess that she would have died if we were a day late, but luckily we weren't. When I found her she was in chains and in a cage. She looked like she hasn't been feed in a while, and she was severely beaten as you can see. Since I'm not a healer I don't know, but judging by her breathing I think it's getting worse." Harry told her pissed at himself for letting Hermione live like that for all these years.

Silence was what was in the car till they reached 12 Grimmaund Place, then they parked the car. This time Draco was the one who lifted up Hermione cause Harry's clothes were soaked in her blood. They went in the house and they regreted even doing so because all the Order members were their along with the entire Weasley family.

Sirius, Harry, and Tonks quickly surrounded Hermione and Draco to protect them. Dumbledore then went up to them looking very mad that they were gone for so long.

"Well do you have anything to say about leaving without informing me?" He asked them in a stern tone the normal twinkle in his blue eyes gone.

Harry instantly felt his blood boil at the headmaster. "We don't have to inform you about shit!" He yelled at the old man. Everyone in the room gasped at what he said because no one has ever told off Dumbledore before.

"Harry I want a little respect from you." Was Dumbledore's only answer.

Wrong move because now Harry was ready to kill the old man. "Respect huh. RESPECT!! Where was the respect when you sent me at the fucking Dursley's!! Where was it when you kept lieing to me and kept secrets from me after all these years!! How about when you just stood there watching Hermione being tortured to death while you made Remus hold me back!! DON'T GIVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT ABOUT RESPECT!!" screamed Harry with so much rage that everyone in the room had to take a couple steps back in fear.

Dumbledore was shocked to silence so Harry just pushed him aside and told the others to move. The rescue group quickly went up the stairs and put Hermione in her room. They called for Madam Pomfry and Sarah to come up and heal her. No one saw Hermione so when the two women came in they gasped when they saw her.

Quickly they sent up Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who both started crying when they laid eyes on the clever witch, but listened to the two healers when they gave out instructions. The boys left and waited out in the hall Sirius made sure that no one else can come up the stairs because they would attack Draco. Not even Dumbledore knew about Draco staying with them, but some very trusted Order members did know and took a liking to the boy.

"Draco what did you see when Narcissa put that spell on you?" Harry asked him trying to stop thinking about Hermione's health. Sirius also turned his attention to Draco as well.

Draco sighed as he started talking. "Well I saw memories that I guess my mother locked away inside my mind. The memories were when I was a baby and I was really happy. Sirius used to take me to your house Harry and we used to play together. Actually I guess we were best friends when we were babies. Also I think that Sirius was married and he had a daughter that we used to play with too. I really don't want to say anymore because I think that you both should see it for yourselves."

"It's okay Draco I have to argee with you on that. How about we talk about something else like me adopting you and changing your last name to Black." Sirius told him with a light smile on his face, but it faltered slightly when he saw the blood that soaked the young boy's clothes.

Harry and Draco both turned their heads and looked at him in shock. "You mean that you actually want me as a son." Draco said not used to being wanted.

Sirius smiled at the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Of course I do unless you want to still be a Malfoy then it's okay."

"There's no way in hell that I want to still be a Malfoy if I have a chance to get rid of this name. I want you to adopt me." Draco told Sirius with a huge grin of his face.

"Okay once the paperwork is done then your name will from now on be Draco Sirius Black. Draco Lucius Malfoy is now dead and gone. Welcome to the family son." Sirius told Draco wrapping him in a fatherly hug.

Harry smiled at the scene, but felt a stab of pain in his heart. He alway's wanted his Dad to tell him that, but his father was dead so that can never happen. All he has to do now is be the best that he can be for his parents and live everyday to it's fullest like his parents would want him too.

The door opened and Sarah came out with a small smile. "She will make a full recovery, and she is just now waking up. So if you want to see her you can."

All the men went in the room just as Hermione opened her eyes. Everyone in the room gasped except for Tonks, Harry, and Draco.

Harry took a seat by Hermione and held her hand. She looked much better than she did before she was healed. She was clean from all the blood and dirt, and her hair was washed so if flowed down her back. Her cuts were gone, and her clothes were replaced with new ones. All though the bruises and scars were still there and she still looked too skinny for it to be healthy Harry knew that that would be fixed in a couple of days.

"So do you feel better?" Harry gently asked her as he rubbed his thumb in a circle around her the top of her hand.

"Actually yes I haven't felt this good in two weeks for obvious reasons." Hermione told him her voice back to normal. Suddenly she started crying on his shoulder as she held him tightly. "Harry I thought that I was going to die. Thank you so much for saving me from that hell." She sobbed out as he put his arms around her shoulders.

Harry didn't feel uncomfortable at all, he just held her tighter and whispered soothing words in her ear. Once she was done crying she turned towards the others, but didn't let go of her hold on Harry. "Hey guys long time no see." Hermione told them with a weak smile.

Sirius was the one that found his voice before the others. "Hermione why do your eyes look so much like mine and your hair lost it's bushyness. You look a lot like a person that I used to know, but I can't remember who."

Tonks went up to Sirius with her wand out. "Here let me help you with that Sirius. Unlock Lost Monumentum." Sirius fell to the ground in pain as he grabbed his head. Tonks then went over to Sarah and did the same thing to her, she reacted the same way as Sirius did. Then she went over to Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfry and did the same thing. Then last, but not least she did the same to Harry, and Hermione with the same results.

Harry remembered memories of when he was a baby. He remembered that he used to play with Draco and Hermione when he was a baby. He saw his parents, Sirius, Sarah, Remus, and a beautiful brown haired woman that looked almost exactly like Hermione. Many memories came at Harry at full force and he soaked it all up like a sponage.

After he was done he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Then he turned to Hermione and said what was on everyone's mind. "Your Sirius's daughter!"

(A/N That was the end of chapter 6 hoped that you all enjoyed it. Also this chapter is longer than the others, and that spell means Unlock Lost Memories. Please read and review because I love it when you guys do that. See Ya!)


	7. Chapter 7: Parents

(A/N Glad you all like the chapter and thanks for all the reviews it means a lot. Now one we the next chapter.)

Last Time

_Tonks went up to Sirius with her wand out. "Here let me help you with that Sirius. Unlock Lost Monumentum." Sirius fell to the ground in pain as he grabbed his head. Tonks then went over to Sarah and did the same thing, she reacted the same way as Sirius did. Then she went over to Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfry and they did the same thing. Then last, but not least she did the same to Harry, and Hermione with the same results._

_Harry remembered memories of when he was a baby. He remembered that he used to play with Draco and Hermione when he was a baby. He saw his parents, Sirius, Sarah, Remus, and a beautiful brown haired woman that looked almost exactly like Hermione. Many memories came at Harry at full force and he soaked it all up like a sponage._

_After he was done he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Then he turned to Hermione and said what was on everyone's mind. "Your Sirius' daughter!"_

Chapter 7: Parents

It was quiet after Harry said that. No one dared to speak because they didn't know what to say. Finally fed up with the silence Tonks went up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family Hermione. The more members of the Black family that are good the better." She told the younger girl making her laugh.

Hermione still couldn't believe that she was Sirius' daughter. She did know that she was adopted and everything, but she never would have guessed that he was her father. She knew him for 2 years and it never even processed in her mind that he could be her real dad. Thinking about finding her dad makes her wonder about her birth mother. Where was she, and was she dead or alive?

Tonks turned towards the others and looked them all in the eye before actually talking. "I trust that you all will keep this a secret till Hermione and Sirius are comfortable with this. I mean they just found out after all these years and they need some time to get used to this." The others nodded argeeing with what she said.

"I have to get home now cause I left the water running in the sink. It probably over filled, but I don't blame anyone gor it. See you all later." Madam Pomfry said leaving the room.

"Yeah I have to get to the Ministry and do some paper work. God I hate doing paper work. See Ya." Tonks said waving to the others before she left after Madam Pomfry. What they didn't know was that she was doing paperwork on the adoption of Draco and what happened at the Granger's house. Tonks was going to make sure that all the paperwork was covered so that Sirius wouldn't have a problem with keeping Hermione and Draco with him.

Sarah then went to Hermione and hugged the life out of her as she held back tears. "I can't believe they wiped my memory clean of you and Catherine. I mean it was bad enough that I lost Lily, but at least I remembered her! Catherine was one of my best friends and I forgot everything about her. Hermione you were a very adorable baby too and you turned into your mother which isn't an insult. If you want to ask me anything I promise that I will inform you more about your mom, same thing with you Harry. If you want to know anything about your moms just ask me and I'll tell you. I have to leave though, but if you two need anything just call me. Remus has my home and cellphone number so ask him." She told Harry and Hermione giving them both one last hug before she left the room.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her little cousin's behavior. "I swear she is alway's worrying about someone ever since she lost most of her friends in the first war. She's been working her heart out. Poor dear." She then went over to Hermione and hugged her till she told her that she needed to breathe. "I'm so sorry that I forgot you so easily Hermione. I remembered you and Draco used to be the nicest babies never got in trouble or got in anything like that. The only time when you did was when Harry was over then you both acted like Sirius. Sometimes it was too much for an old woman like me to handle." She complained to them earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

Ginny then went over to Hermione and hugged her close friend. "Hermione I wasn't born when you were a baby, but I'm happy that you have a family that will treat right. Same thing to you Harry and Draco." She told them with a warm grin.

Harry and Hermione smiled at her friend, but Draco's eyes widened that she actually is happy that he is happy. Ginny must have noticed his staring because she blushed and asked him acting like she used to when she was around Harry. "Do I have anything in my hair or something?"

Now it was Draco's turn to blush as he stuttered out. "N..No..I me...mean that...I'm sh...shocked tha...that you act...actually care about my well being." His face turned even more red when he stuttered.

Ginny giggled when she saw him blush. He looked so cute when he blushes, but she quickly got rid of that thought as she spoke to him. "Malfoy not everyone is evil you know. I heard that you were being adopted by Sirius and I'm happy for you."

Draco smiled his charming smile at her. "Sorry Ginny, but it's not Malfoy anymore it's Black."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny jaws dropped when they realized that he would actually get rid of his last name just like that. "But I thought that you were proud to be a Malfoy. Why change your name to Black?" Ginny asked her face holding a look of confusion.

He looked down towards the ground as darkness covered part of his face. "I never liked my parents because they treated me just the same way as the Grangers treated Hermione. They never cared about me and pretty much disowned me which I'm so happy for. Sirius offered to adopt me and he knew how I felt about my name so were changing it to Draco Sirius Black. Draco Malfoy is dead and never will see the light of day again." Draco told the Weasley women as he looked up with a grin on his face covering up the pain of his dark past.

The older woman went up to him and hugged him in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "If Sirius, Harry, and Hermione know that your on our side then I trust you. Also since you gave up your name that a deatheater would be proud of then I believe your story. I have to go tell the others that Hermione's okay before they come up here and find you. Bye." Mrs.Weasley left and they heard her going down the stairs.

It was silent after that and it was a very uncomfortable silence. Harry looked from Ginny to Draco to Sirius then to Hermione. He shot a look at Draco and he caught on instantly.

"Ginny do you want to go to the library with me? I have some homework to get done and even though were in different years I could help you." Draco said trying to get the girl to catch on with what he was talking about.

Ginny luckily caught one and latched her arm around Draco's. "Lead the way Black." They both quickly left glad that they left the uncomfortable silence.

Now it was just Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. Sirius still hasn't spoken since his memory was returned to him and Hermione was looking down at her lap unsure of what to say. Harry knew that he was intruding and decided to speak up. "Hermione I know that you haven't eaten in a while so how about I make you some of your favorite foods. Someone should stay with Hermione so Sirius that's you."

Both of them looked at Harry not liking what he was doing to them. Harry tried to ignore the glare from Sirius and the pleading look from Hermione. As he was getting up he hugged Hermione and left the room closing the door on his way out.

---------

Hermione couldn't believe Harry left her like that with her new found father. She had no idea what to say to him and she guessed vice versa.

Sirius was on the other side of the room looking at Hermione and she was starting to get creeped out because he wasn't blinking. They still weren't talking to each other and Hermione hated the silence.

She was about to break the silence when Sirius did. "I'm sorry." Was all that he said as he fell to his knees burying his face in his hands.

Hermione quickly got up and went over to him. Her body was still weak from all that abuse, but she had to help her clearly distressed father no matter how much pain she's in.

Wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders she tried to help him. "Hey it's okay it' not your fault that you forgot me and Mom." That didn't help at all because once she metioned her mother Sirius started crying.

Not used to people openly crying in front of her Hermione tried her hardest to help him out. "Mom wouldn't want you crying over her she would want you to be happy. I know that she is a little mad at you for forgetting her and me, but she was alway's very forgiving." She didn't know where that came from, but she knew that she was right. She guessed that her memories were coming back to her at full force.

"I didn't want you to have the life that I did. I never wanted to let you see that fear that I had to go through or the pain of being in an abusive home. Hermione I never wanted you to have that life. I don't even know what happened to your mother when our house was attacked." Sirius told her as he stopped crying, but looked beyond depressed.

"It's okay really I mean sure the Grangers were horrible people, but at least they toughened me up for the war thats going to happen." Hermione said trying to lighten the man's mood and metioning her mother right now was a sore spot for both of them so she decided to ask later.

That didn't help at all because he just hugged Hermione and he didn't dare let go. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and put Hermione back in bed. He put his hand through her hair now a wavy golden brown instead of her bushy dark brown. "You look so much like your mother, but I was alway's glad that you have my eyes. I never even got to see you grow up and I never gave you a great childhood. For that I'm terribly sorry." He told her getting close to tears again.

"What was my Mom like?" asked Hermione as she closed her eyes about to fall asleep and trying to get her dads mind off of his grief.

"Well she was a great woman that everyone loved. Her name was Catherine Jane Granger and she was beautiful in and out. She was in the same house as me, James, Lily, Remus, and Sarah. I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her, but didn't realize it till my 6th year when I asked her out. She was a lot like you really, she was very smart, but so was I. I guess you got that from both of us. She had a pretty bad temper too, was shy at times, and she alway's saw the good in people no matter who the person was." He would have continued, but he noticed that Hermione fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Sirius smiled at her glad that he found her after all these years. He pushed a stray hair from her face, and kissed her forehead whispering ever so softly. "Sweet dreams angel." With that he left the room making sure to click the light off.

-------

Harry came in the room later with a tray full of food. He noticed that Sirius left and the lights were off. Placing the tray of food on one hand he went over to Hermione and noted she was sleeping. Deciding that he wasn't going to leave her side he placed the food on the table next to the bed, and sat by her side.

After 45 minutes Harry was getting bored with just sitting there so he decided to unpack Hermione's stuff so that she would feel more at home. He would have asked Draco or Ginny for help, but both of them were surprisely doing their homework in the library. Ron was hanging out with Fred and George so he didn't feel bad about leaving him out. He was luckly that the Weasley boys didn't see Draco at all or the fact that they didn't see Hermione that beat up either. They decided to keep it all quiet for now till Hermione was ready to tell them all about her abusive past.

When Harry unpacked some of her things he was surprised by some of the things that she owned like a stero system and a tv. He thought that the Grangers treated her like shit, but why would they spend that much money on her? He organized them and put them in the right spots that he thought that Hermione would like. Then he pulled out her books and put them in order on the huge bookshelve.

He then took out her clothes and put them in the drawers. When he got to the underwear and bras Harry blushed ten shades of red and quickly put them away. He then put up all her posters of her favorite rock bands that Harry had never heard of because the Dursley's never got him things like that. Since the Dursley's were big on showtunes Harry never had the chance to listen to any good music.

Harry then pulled out all of Hermione's movies and cds, he was shocked at some of the things that she watched and listened to. With her bookworm personality no one would have guessed that she listened to this kind of music and watched these kinds of movies. He put all her movies and cds on another shelf.

After Harry was done organizing Hermione's room 30 minutes later he was bored again. He looked at the clock the unpacking took him 2 hours. He was shocked that Hermione was still sleeping after all that noise he made. Must be the medicine that Sarah gave her earlier.

Thinking back to all that happened last night and he still couldn't believe it. Hermione was Sirius's daughter, looking at her sleeping form Harry saw how she kind of looked like him. Thinking back to all those years they hung out Harry saw a little glint of Sirius in Hermione's eyes when they went on their adventures. He knew that with Hermione living with Sirius that the side of her that's a marauder will come out after all these years of being locked away.

He then remembered the beautiful brown haired woman that was Sirius' wife and Hermione's mother. He noticed that Hermione was a lot like her in looks and personality, and he knew that her name was Catherine. Since her name was so hard to pronounce him and Draco called her Cat or Kitty. Harry really wanted to find her for Hermione because there is still a chance that she is alive and Hermione needs a mother in her life. Not to metion that Sirius loved his wife to death and would be lost without her.

Sighing in sadness he thought about his own parents. His own or others parents it didn't matter the subject always brought him down. He should be happy that Sirius welcomed him with open arms, but it still made him remember that his parents were dead and were never going to come back.

He also knew that others sometimes didn't have a great life with their parents in their lives. Harry knew that what Narcissa said to Draco hurt him deeply even though he hated his mother's guts. He couldn't even imagine what it was like for Draco to be hurt by his own parents and only being born because they needed another deatheater in the family. Also he guessed that Draco was happy for Hermione because she has a chance to get to know at least one of her parents and they actually love her.

Harry was very happy that Hermione found her real parents because she deserved it, her and Sirius both deserved a happy life. Also he knew that it would only be happier for everyone if Catherine was found alive and his parents were still alive. When his parents died it left a hole in everyone's hearts and it's still there till they are somehow found them alive. Although that can never happen the dead can't come back to the land of the living. Harry guessed that the hole got deeper once everyone remembered Catherine.

That memory charm still blew his mind everytime he thought about it. How could Narcissa only one person make them all forget about two important people in their lives. Harry knew that she had to have help from Voldemort only him and Dumbledore can do something like that. That only made Harry's hatred for the snake man deepen. Really wanting to know what the point was in making everyone in the world forget Catherine and Hermione just like that, no photographs and niether are in any of the wizardy books either. Of course Narcissa's reason was she still hated Sirius and probably Catherine too, but Voldemort wouldn't do all that work for one person's desire. No he would only do that if he benefited in the end, but what is Voldemorts real reason?

Suddenly he was broken from his thoughts as he heard Hermione stir from her slumber. He quickly took a seat by her bedside and waited till she woke up. After a couple of minutes her sapphire eyes opened then squinted when they hit the light.

Harry laughed at how cute she can get in the morning when she wakes up. '_Wait did I say cute! I didn't mean it that way...well okay that's what I meant, but were friends nothing more nothing less. So get your brain out of the gutter Potter._' thought Harry as he waged war on his mind.

Once he knew that she was up he brightly smiled at her. "Good morning Mione." Hermione looked at him strangely so Harry asked. "What do I have something in my teeth?"

She giggled at him when he said that as she sat up slowly on her bed. "No you don't have anything in your teeth. I just think that it's weird that your calling me Mione."

"Well since Draco calls you Mia I think that since I'm your best friend too and your name can be a mouthful sometimes I will shorten your name. Any problems with that?" He asked her waiting for her to say no because she hates nicknames.

"Okay I don't care as long as it's not Hermy or Herms that just pisses me off." Hermione told him making them both crack up laughing.

Suddenly with unknown energy Hermione launched at him hugging him for dear life. Harry was shocked by this sudden movement from her, but didn't complain because it felt really nice having her in his arms.

"Thank you so much Harry. You have no idea how much this means to me." Hermione said still having her deathgrip on him.

Smiling at her he slowly wrapped his arms around her before setting his chin on the top of her head. He knew what she meant because they alway's had this kind of relationship in which they could read each others minds and emotions. "I think that I have an idea." Was his only reply and he tightened his hold on her.

They stayed that way for a long time just enjoying being in each others company. They both haven't seen each other in a while and they both missed the other dearly. Finally after what seemed like seconds to them when in fact it was 30 minutes they pulled apart. The boy knew that the girl was hungry so he grabbed her food that was still warm because Mrs. Weasley put a spell on it to never get cold. He set it in front of her.

Hermione looked at the food like she has never seen anything like it before. She was about to dig in when she looked at Harry and smiled her beautiful smile. "I would enjoy this food more if you ate with me. Besides knowing you you haven't eaten yet."

Harry decided to not object because 1 that girl was very stubborn and 2 she was right as usual he was starving. So they dug in happy that they can eat and be in each others company.

After they were done eating Hermione looked around the room with a smirk. "Let me guess you were really bored."

When she said that the boy blushed ten shades of red. "You know sometimes knowing too much is scary sometimes." He told her earning a laugh from her.

"Thanks for unpacking my stuff for me. God you even put all my stuff in alphetical order, how bored were you?" Hermione joked with him earning a pillow to her face.

"Shut up and just be grateful." Was Harry's reply earning a mock glare from Hermione and a pillow to his face. "Hey what was that for!"

"That was revenge Potter no one tells me to shut up." Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

Harry put his hands up in defeat. "Fine fine you win. Sheesh girls I swear I'll never get them."

The tired girl smiled glad that she won and it was silent again till Harry broke it. "So Hermione how could you afford all this stuff anyway?"

Hermione's smile faded and a look of sadness came across her face. "I had to work to take care of myself or they would have let me starve. I had to buy food from them and the rest of the money I earned I had to give to them. I never told them everything that I got and I saved my money they just thought I was starving myself, but in truth I was keeping what was rightfully mine. Then there was this letter that I got every week that was a sum of 35 dollars. That's what kept me alive all this time." She told them as vision's of her childhood came at her.

Harry was pissed off at the Grangers more than ever, and he just wished that he had the chance to snap their necks when he had the chance. He held in his anger though as he asked Hermione in a calm voice. "Do you know the person who sent the letters?"

Shaking her head she bit her lip. "I never found out who the person was, and the handwriting I never reconized because they kept changing it to three different styles. If I did find out who the person was I would thank them for keeping me alive all these years." She honestly told him as she looked down at her hands.

"Do you think that the person know's your gone?"

"Yes and if not they would catch on eventually I hope."

Harry decided to chage the subject as a smile appeared on his face. "So your Sirius's long lost daughter huh."

Hermione smirked at him and playfully smacked him. Harry pretended to be hurt and she sighed at his stupidity. "Come on you pansy suck it up." She joked with him making Harry start laughing at her.

"What was that smack for anyway?" asked Harry as he looked at the young witch.

"Easy you left me here with my dad and it took us 6 minutes after you left for us to actually start talking. The silence drove me crazy." She told him waving her arms like a mad woman.

"Well at least you bonded that's all that matters." Harry said earning a sigh from Hermione. "I have a question whats your full name anyway? Are you still going by Granger?"

"Harry you can't be serious can you? That last name holds to many bad memories for me. I'm sticking to my birth name Hermione Catherine Black." She told him with her head held high and pride in her voice.

"God even your middle name is a mouthful. How about we change it to Mione Kitty Black instead." Harry told her as he held back a grin.

"WHAT!! You just butchered my name how about I call you Harold Jamie Potter from now on." Hermione said her temper flaring at the poor boy.

"No no no no no no. NO!! There is no way in bloody hell that I will change my name to.. to...to that." Harry finally spat out his temper flaring as he pointed a accusing finger at the girl.

They both glared at each other, staring the other down. Then after a couple of minutes they were both trying to hold back their laughter, but it was no use. They both were laughing their heads off at there stupidity.

That's how Draco and Ginny found them holding onto each other while laughing their heads off. Draco decided to shut them up so he grabbed a pillow and started attacking them with it.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" They both screamed in unison pissed that they were smacked with pillows.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and sat down Ginny following after him. "Your laughter was annoying me." He simply told them as he smirked at them.

Hermione snorted at his response. "Look who's talking I can't even crack a joke when your around water because you manage to make it come out your nose everytime."

Harry and Ginny started laughing as Draco blushed ten shades of red and playfully glared at Hermione.

That's pretty much all they did all day. They stayed in Hermione's room and hung out, being checked up on by Mrs. Weasley or Sirius every now and then.

------------

Harry was in the middle of telling a really weird story when Mrs. Weasley barged in the room looking extremely flustered. Draco and Harry stood up while Hermione and Ginny looked extremely worried. "Mrs. Weasley what happened?" Harry asked not beating around the bush.

"They...attacked...people dead...this is horrible." Is all that they got from her.

"Mom calm down and tell us what happened." Ginny told her mother wanting to know what freaked her out so badly.

"Deatheaters at the Ministry of Magic." Was what they got before the woman fainted up against the wall.

The girls gasped and the boys had looks of complete shock on their faces. Harry turned his head at the girls and told them. "You two stay here and take care of Mrs. Weasley. Draco and I will go downstairs and see what happened. We'll be back in a couple of minutes."

The girls nodded while the guys left the room their happiness from that morning almost completely gone.

(A/N Well that was the end of Chapter 7 hoped you all loved it. Here's some bad news I don't know when I will update next because I have exams this week and I have to study. So I'll see you whenever I update which will be sometime at the end of the week. Read and Review please. See Ya.)


	8. Chapter 8: Wolf

(A/N Whats up people it's been a while since I last updated. Exams were all easy, except for Math that was somewhat difficult, but I passed so I'm happy. I'm glad that you all like the story, and thanks for all the reviews. Please keep up the reviews, now heres chapter 8.)

Last Time

_"They...attacked...people dead...this is horrible." Is all that they got from her._

_"Mom calm down and tell us what happened." Ginny told her mother wanting to know what freaked her out so bad._

_"Deatheaters at the Ministry of Magic." Was that they got before the woman fainted up against the wall. _

_The girls gasped and the boys had looks of complete shock on their faces. Harry turned his head at the girls and told them. "You two stay here and take care of Mrs.Weasley. Draco and I will go downstairs and see what happened. We'll be back in a couple of minutes."_

_The girls nodded while the guys left the room their happiness from last night almost completely gone._

Chapter 8: Wolf

"This is bad now their attacking citizens in a public place. This is so bad." Ginny told her friend Hermione as they helped her mother on the bed. "Is mom going to be okay?" The red head asked as she was pacing back and forth in her worry.

"Ginny it's okay, Mrs. Weasley is going to be fine she just fainted. She'll wake up soon." Hermione told her friend as she sat down in a chair, and put her head in her hands.

The only Weasley girl went over to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hermione whats wrong?" Ginny asked worry for her friend evident in her voice.

The blue eyed girl sighed in her hands and stood up. She had her back towards Ginny, and the young girl thought that she would answer her, but she didn't. Instead she punched the wall in front of her, and kept doing it till she collasped on her knees crying.

To say that the girl was startled by her actions was an understatment. Hermione normally never blows up like this before. She quickly went over to her fallen friend and put her arms around her trying to ask what was wrong.

After a couple of minutes of Hermione crying on Ginny's shoulders Draco came in the room. Seeing the two girls on the ground he went over to them in a rush. The blonde saw that Hermione was crying and her knuckles were cut up and bruised. He knew what happened and he gently pushed Ginny out of the way and tried to comfort his best friend.

"Shush it's okay Mia don't cry. I know how your feeling right now and punching the wall is not going to help you. Trust me I tried, all it does is hurt your hand." Draco tried to crack a joke and to Ginny's extreme shock it worked as she heard Hermione's weak laughter.

Soon the Boy Who Lived came into the room again and his face looked extremely pale. He saw Hermione crying on Draco's shoulder and quickly took the boy's place in comforting her.

Ginny was still shell shocked that Draco actually helped Hermione out like that. She still wasn't used to the fact that he turned over a new leaf and was now one of the good guys. Or the fact that he and Hermione have been best friends since they were kids or that Harry easily forgave him after all the shit that he did to him. She still didn't trust him no matter what her two friends say, Draco will have to earn her trust by himself.

After Hermione was settled down Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Hermione why did you punch the wall and started crying like that?"

She looked down at her injured hand before clenching it in a fist. Then in a strong and pissed off voice she told them. "I hate feeling helpless, I always hated that feeling no matter what. When I lived with _them_ I alway's felt helpless, and now hearing that that snake bastard is now hurting defenceless people just makes that feeling stronger. I want to help those people, but I can't because their there and I'm here."

Harry nodded in understanding and hugged his best friend. "I know how your feeling at the Department Of Mysteries I felt so helpless when you were being tortured. I hated it so much and I never want to go through that again or almost lose someone close to me either."

Draco nodded his head before continuing on with their conversation. "I alway's hated feeling helpless too. Living with my _parents_ I always felt that way, then in school as well. Now that I have control over my life now I will never go through that again, and I will make my own choices not my parents choices."

Ginny too understood what they meant about feeling helpless and she decided to let them know as well. "Yeah it sucks doesn't it, never having control over your own life. When Tom Riddle took control over my body in my first year I couldn't stop what he made me do. I never felt that helpless in my entire life and I never want to go through that again." The young girl was close to tears as she told them one of her main fears. To be controlled and hurt the people that she loved and cared for most in the world.

Since Harry was already comforting Hermione, Draco decided that he should comfort her. When the blonde embraced Ginny both felt a warm surge go up their spines and wondered what it was.

Harry and Hermione smiled knowingly at the two once upon a time enemies. Both were divising a plan to hook them up and will tell the other later because they can't do this by themselves.

Hermione then realized something, she turned to Harry and asked. "What happened when you two went downstairs?"

Remembering what happened he sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Kreacher went up to us and told us the bad news. A lot of people died and right now everyone from the Order is there fighting."

Both girls paled because a lot of people that they were close with were in the Order. Ginny suddenly realized something that the others hadn't. "Wait where's Ron, Fred, and George?"

The older kids eyes went wide in shock as they forgot the three youngest Weasley boy's. Draco started cursing out loud, while Harry looked like he saw a ghost. "Harry did you see them down there?" asked Hermione trying to keep her cool.

"No I didn't see anyone, but Kreacher. Fuck I think that they went while the others left and we were up here. I mean Mr. Weasley and Percy work there and we all know how Ron hates to be left out." Harry said letting go of Hermione and pacing back and forth to rid himself of some of his anger.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Hermione's head. "I got it. KREACHER COME UP HERE!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The others wondered what the hell she was thinking calling that old and evil house elf.

The wrinkly elf came up muttering and grumpling about something foul. Then in a sickly sweet voice he asked. "What does the Muggleborn want?" Then he muttered in a drak tone. "My mistress would kill Kreacher for sure for talking to a mudblood and even being polite to her."

The others were pissed at what the elf said, but Hermione smirked at the creature. "Kreacher I have to tell you to respect me from now on considering I'm a member of this family."

Kreacher looked at Hermione like she just lost her marbles, but decided to stay silent. "Okay Draco unlock his memories because your the only one that knows the spell."

"But I can't I'm outside of Hogwarts." Draco told her with a frown as he pulled out his wand.

"So this house is unplotable and has so much magic put into it that the Ministry would never tell. Also might I remind you the Ministry is being attacked right now and I highly doubt they have time to scorn an underaged wizard for using magic." Hermione explained him still with a smirk on her face as she stared down at Kreacher.

"Fine but if I get in trouble I'm holding you responsible." Draco mutteref to her. With that he went up to Kreacher and peformed the spell. Kreacher did the same thing that the others did and that was screaming pain while he grabbed his head, but after a couple of minutes it passed.

Getting up from the ground he looked at Hermione and paled like he just seen a ghost. Then he did something that no one was perpared for in their wildest dreams. That was bursting into tears, running up to the girl and hugging her legs.

Everyone looked godsmacked by this turn of events except for Hermione who just picked him up and hugged him back. "What just happened here?" asked a very confused Ginny.

Suddenly something popped into Draco's head that he suddenly remembered. "Kreacher used to be Hermione's caretaker when she was younger and he treated her like his own granddaughter. Thats why Hermione called him because she wanted him to remember her."

"But isn't he supposed to be all evil." Harry stated rather then asked.

This time Hermione answered his question. "No he was never evil around Sirius and me because we treated him with respect, but when his memories were locked up my grandma had a chance to brain wash him. I realized what happened when my memories were cleared up. I guessed that the same thing happened with Kreacher."

The ancient elf then jumped out of Hermione's arms, and looked at the others. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you guys last year, but I really couldn't remember ever being good. So what did you want Hermione?" He asked in a kind voice which was still ackward around Harry and Ginny.

"I wanted to know if you know where Ron, Fred, and George are." She told him with a worried smile.

Kreacher stopped smiling as his face became very grim. "They left to the Ministry of Magic as soon as the Order members left. Before they flooed out of here they shouted the name so that's how I knew."

Harry and Draco both swore out loud to themselves, as both the girls looked like they can faint at any moment. "What the hell were they thinking going off like that! Do they think this is some game where you lose your life you can start over again!" Harry shouted in his frustration.

Hermione went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Instantly he calmed down and looked at the others with determination written all over his face. "We're all going to save them. I don't care if we can't handle it or we're underaged. We have to save Fred, George, and Ron. Also anyone else that needs help."

The brown haired beauty nodded her head in agreement. "Yes Harry's right about this. Also lets not forget that if Voldemort succeds in destroying the Ministry then their goes the Wizarding government and order everywhere around the country."

Draco threw his fist up in the air. "Voldemort can't take the Ministry, and he can't just get away with this. I'm with you guys through and through." He promised them all with a determined grin on his handsome face.

Ginny smirked at them as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you can't count me out most of my family is their fighting for the greater good. I want to help you guys and help the people on our side."

Smiling at his group of friends Harry turned to Kreacher. "Stay here with Mrs. Weasley and tell her what were doing, but make sure not to let her follow us. Come on guys lets go."

They all walked downstairs and went up to the fireplace. They all said goodbye to Kreacher and he wished them all luck. Grabbing the floo powder and saying their destination they all went to the Ministry of Magic.

------------

The raven haired boy was the first to arrive as he fell in a heap on the cold hard ground. He noticed that he was in an office of some sort and realized that this was Mr. Weasley's floor at the Ministry. The only reason why he knew that was because he reconized the place for he was here once almost a year ago.

He got up quickly so he wouldn't have the others fall on him. Soon the fireplace acted up again and Hermione shot out of the fireplace. Before she too fell on the hard ground Harry with his seeker reflexies easily caught her in his arms. Both noticed they were in a very intimate position and quickly pulled apart with matching blushes on their faces.

Soon Draco and Ginny appeared in the fireplace falling to the ground in the process. The blushing pair went to help them up and kept them quiet so that they don't attract any enemies.

"Where are we?" Draco asked in just above a whisper as he looked around the place.

"Were on the second floor of the Ministry. Looks like no one attacked this place because it looks untouched." Harry told them as he scanned the dark room.

"Wait thats the floor that Dad works on. Oh no what if they got him already." Ginny whispered before she covered her mouth with her hands trying to suppress her fears.

Hermione put an arm around her shoulders as she tried to reassure her. "Don't worry your father is fine and properly fighting somewhere else in the building."

"Okay lets go, but be on constant alert. You never know when a deatheater will come out." explained Harry as they moved out towards the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator and the doors closed did they all feel somewhat safe, but that would all end once those doors opened up again.

"Okay Draco you have to be the one who knows the Ministry the best out of all of us. Where is the Minsters office?" Harry asked him as he turned his head towards the boy.

Draco thought it over remembering what his father always bragged about when he was home. Then something clicked in his head, something a couple of years back that thankfully he could recall. "He's on the bottom floor. Thats probably why they attacked it like this."

Quickly Harry pressed the button and felt the familar tug that meant that it was working. The way down seemed to go on forever and everyone was wondering when it was going to end. Each thought over a lot of 'what ifs' and something else that they could have done besides charge right into the battle, but when the doors opened all thoughts were erased as sheer determination replaced their fears.

They all gasped in horror at the destruction that the deatheaters had caused. Almost everything was destroyed and bodies layed every where. None of them could tell if they were dead, injured, or alive it was such a horrible sight. There was no sign of Voldemort or any of his followers, but still they cautiously entered the area.

"This is so horrible. How can anyone do this to another person just like that?" Ginny asked her voice shaking as was her whole body.

They had to try not to rub up against anything for they would surely get blood all over them. Plus they had to avoid stepping on all the bodies, but sometimes there was so much that they had to. Everyone knew that they would never get this scene out of their heads for the rest of their lives.

Then they heard a slight gurgle off to their right. Hermione decided to check it out cause she was the one closer to the noise. Once she got to the noise her face held a look of pure horror. Draco decided to check up on her, but when he reached the spot he looked like he could throw up. The other two members of the group went over to their two friends, but soon they wished that they hadn't.

The noise came from a man, but he was sliced in half by a sword or something. The thing that scared the children the most was the fact that he was still alive. He was choaking on his blood right now and the kids wondered if they should help the man or not.

Hermione went to move the man, but Draco's hand stopped her from doing so. She gave him a questioning look and he explained himself. "This man is going to die no matter what we do to help him. He should die now and end his suffering instead of prolonging it."

"You can't possibly believe that Draco this man has a chance at living and we should help him." Harry protested as he went to help the man.

"No Harry he's right. That man is destined to die no matter what we do." Hermione quitely told him as she went to stand up beside Draco.

"Hermione I know that you don't mean that. We have to help this man or he'll die." He agrued looking back and forth between his friends and the dying man.

Suddenly the gurgleing stopped and they all witnessed something that they never wanted to see. They all knew that the man was dead so they all went back to looking for the Minister of Magic. It was silent as they walked mostly due to the horror at what they all just witnessed. Harry was still pissed at his friends for not helping the man, but soon he realized that there really wasn't anything that they could do for him.

They reached the end of the room where the Minister was supposed to be. Harry opened the door slowly then with all his might threw it opened and pointed his wand towards the room. What they saw was a very clean and organized office with a man slumped on top of his desk.

It was so dark that Harry couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. He went over to the man, but not before turning on a light first. He reached the body and shook it a little. When he got no response Harry checked for a pulse, when he felt nothing he knew that the man was dead. He pushed the man's body back to see who it was.

They gasped at the man for it was none other then Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He appeared to be dead because he wasn't breathing and he was really pale. Harry touched his arm, and pulled it away for it was stiff and cold.

He turned to the others with a grim expression. "He's dead and I guess for a while now." Was his short response.

Both girls hands covered their mouths, while Draco looked like he was going to be sick again. Harry couldn't believe that something this awful happened here at their government of all things.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Do you think that Voldemort killed him?" She asked in a frightened voice.

The raven haired boy was about to respond, but then suddenly the lights turned off. Everyone pulled out thier wands and looked around. Suddenly a voice that none of them reconized started talking.

"Of course he was killed by Voldemort. Who else do you think would commit such a foolish crime?" By the sound of his voice it was easy to tell that this mysterious person was a man.

"Who are you and show yourself!" shouted Harry turning in every direction to try to see a figure in the shadows.

The man started laughing at him which made Harry's blood boil. "My name and how I look is not important to you. What is important is why the hell your here in the first place." He told them his voice absent of any emotions.

Now Ginny was the one that was pissed at him. "And why do we have to tell you anything anyway if we don't even know who you are."

Draco and Hermione decided to stay silent and observe the scene before losing their tempers. Both teens knew from their past that it was extremely stupid to lose your temper. This man could be pretty dangerous or harmless depends on what he says.

"You know I can tell right now by the way you act who will die or live in this group. Of course the hotheads in the group will perish while the ones not talking will live. They're smart enough to observe the scene and not let their emotions control them like you two." The man told them with a calm voice making Harry and Ginny's temper flare even more.

"Yeah what your talking about is pure rubbish. If you just attack without emotions then your nothing but a vessel. Who the hell are you to judge who will live and die in this group. Everyone will live because..." Harry was telling him before the man interrupted him.

"What everyone will live because your the boy who lived and you can save everyone. All your success' against Voldemort was just pure luck nothing else. I'm guessing that all this luck has gone to your head and now you think your invincible. That's why you went here or did you expect your friends to jump in front of you and protect you like everyone else does." The man said finishing with a laugh. If the others did take notice they would know that the laugh was a fake, but for some reason only Hermione could tell.

Harry finally pinpointed where the man was and ran right at him not thinking once about what will happen to him. "YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID!!!!!" He shouted at him with all his fury as he pulled back his fist.

Draco finally found another light switch and quickly turned it on again. They all saw that the man was wearing a black trench coat that covered his body. His face was covered with a mask that had the face of a wolf's skull. What they could tell was that he had black hair, and his eyes were hazel. He was about 6 foot and looked to be in perfect shape.

The hothead boy was still running at him in full swing not even thinking about using his wand. Hermione noticed that the man was turned to the side a little and had one hand in his trench coat. When Harry was about 3 feet away from him the man disappeared into thin air.

Harry stopped when he felt something metal and cold pressed against his throat. He turned his head a little to see that the man was right behind him and he was holding a katana that was now pressed against Harry's throat.

The others gasped at what just unfolded. "Did you even see him move at all?" gasped out Draco who spoke for the first time since the man came here.

"N..no." stuttered out Ginny who was beyond scared.

Hermione looked at the man and saw him smile a little through his mask. She could tell that he had a boyish grin so she guessed that he had to be around 16 to 20 years old.

Harry was now extremely pale and didn't dare to move an inch. He could feel a little trickle of blood run down his neck and knew that the wrong move and he would be like nearly headless Nick.

"24." Was the only thing that the man said.

The brunette already knew the answer and started shaking in fear, but no one else knew though so Draco bravely asked. "24 what?"

The man turned to them and in an emotionless voice told them. "24 ways that I could have killed him."

Everyone had looks of fright and shock on their faces. Ginny fell on her knees, Draco had to lean against a wall to calm himself down, Hermione had to stop her horrible trembling, and Harry was sweating really bad and looked like he was about to faint.

Suddenly Harry felt the blade leave his throat and saw the man appear directly in front of him now. He quickly closed his eyes to try to block him out of his head. Now he was shaking and sweating buckets waiting for the man to kill him.

"Your really sad you know that. Where was your rage and courage a couple of minutes ago? I should kill you right now so that the world doesn't have to depend on you anymore because right now you have no chance of beating Voldemort. He has more of a chance of dying of old age before you kill him."

Harry opened his eyes and saw that the blade was above the man's head ready to come down on his own. Harry closed his eyes again not believing this was how he was going to go.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Shouted a voice as the sound of footsteps could be heard, but it stopped right in front of Harry.

Quickly he opened his eyes wondering who did that, but when he saw the ever familar golden brown hair he knew who it was right away.

"Hermione get out of here. You don't have to die let him kill me." Harry demanded as he tried to move her out of the way, but the girl wouldn't move.

Hermione was looking right up at the man with sheer determination and anger in her shappire blue eyes. Her arms were spread out and her back was facing Harry. She payed no attention to her best friend because she was too busy staring down this mysterious man.

After a couple of minutes the man put away his blade and backed away a couple of steps. "Looks like you won this round Hermione Black. I can tell that you really care for Harry's wellbeing and I will spare him this time. I can also sense great power within you. Actually I can sense great power within all of you. All you need to do is try to control it and learn why you are fighting in this war. You all need to get stronger or you all will die before this war ends. Please listen to my advice before you do anything stupid again because if you do that person might not be as nice as I was." The man warned them all his voice sounding very sad and depressed as he finished his sentence.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked him as she let her guard down a little.

The man looked at her before telling her in his emotionless tone. "I'm known by thousands as the Grey Wolf, but you can call me Wolf. Can't wait till we meet again Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny." The man then pulled out two white balls from his pocket, and threw them on the ground. They realized too late that it was a smoke bomb because smoke appeared and it was everywhere. Everyone started coughing till the smoke disappeared.

Harry still in shock as he fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily. Hermione quickly turned around and went down beside him, her right arm on his back. Draco and Ginny walked over so that they were beside Harry, but they were still standing.

Suddenly out of no where Harry punched the ground with so much force the others were sure that he broke a finger or two. Then he roughly stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ginny and Draco were not used to this type of Harry so they didn't know what to do. Hermione sighed for she knew what he was thinking right now.

The blue eyed girl stood up and went over to Harry to try and comfort him. "Harry whats wrong?" She knew that it was a stupid question, but he had to lose his temper somehow.

Harry quickly turned his head and glared at her. "What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG!! MY BEST FRIEND HAD TO PROTECT ME FROM THAT GUY BECAUSE I WAS TOO SCARED TO MOVE A MUSCLE!!!!" He shouted at Hermione before punching the wall next to him.

"Well losing your temper isn't going to help you." Hermione told him in a calm tone. Ginny and Draco were wondering if she was trying to piss Harry off more because he looked down right furious.

"I COULD LOSE MY TEMPER IF I WANT TOO!!!!" He shouted right back at her.

"Harry I know how you feel and I know for a fact that losing your temper just makes things worse." Hermione tried to explain to him trying to reach to his thick head.

He looked directly into her eyes and not even thinking shouted this at the top of his lungs. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CLOSE TO DEATH LIKE I HAVE!!! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN DEATH LIKE I HAVE!!!!" Harry choaked back a gasp as he quickly realized what he just said to her.

Hermione looked like she was just slapped in the face before it was replaced with a very angry and sad look. "You're completely right Harry I have no idea how you feel. I guess that being beaten till you couldn't barely breathe is no where near death. Or you can't move a millimeter without crying out in pain isn't that bad or anywhere close to death. I'm sure that your the only one that's had a sucky life and everyone else is having a good old time. Well you know what Harry GET A REALITY CHECK AND QUIT BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!!" Hermione shouted at him in a cracked voice for she was trying to hold her tears back.

Harry looked to Draco and Ginny for some help, but saw that they too looked extremely shocked and pissed at what he said to her. He felt like an ass and he felt so guilty. "Hermione I'm s..."

Before he could finish his sentence Hermione held up her hand and interupted him. "Save it for someone who actually gives a damn because I don't want to hear it."

Looking down to the ground and he felt even more worse. He knew that Hermione was just trying to help and all he did was hurt her feelings again. This time he really thought that he hit a nerve with what he said.

Draco decided to take charge of the situation. "Come on lets head back there's nothing that we can do here now. I'm sure that everyone is back and they're all waiting for us." He then went over to Hermione and lead her to the fireplace.

Hermione disappeared in the flames, then Ginny went after her. Draco and Harry were the only ones left.

"Look Draco I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was being stupid." Harry tried to tell him to at least get him on his side.

The blonde turned around sharply and punched him right across the face as hard as he could. Harry yelled in pain as he fell on the ground, but he knew that he deserved it.

"You were being extremely stupid Harry. I thought that you had some idea what Hermione went through at that place. I mean you saw all the blood, all the weapons that they used on her, and you even saw that fucking cage that she lived in for most of her life!! Yet you said that to her. For fucks sake Harry she was only trying to help you feel better and you treat her like that! WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIEND ARE YOU!! All that Hermione does is help you with your problems and this is how you repay her! Your lucky that I don't fucking kill you right now, but I know Hermionw would never forgive me if I did that." Draco told him off and with that he went into the fireplace and left Harry all alone.

The boy who lived got off from the ground feeling even more horrible than before. Everything that Draco said was right and now Harry was wondering what really nice thing has he ever done for her lately. He couldn't even remember what the last time was.

"I'm such a horrible friend. Hermione has no right to be friends with me after all the shit that I did to her."

He remembered how he was so mean to her in their 3rd year when all she was trying to do is help. How he never thanked her for all the help that she did for him in 4th year and how she believed that he didn't put his name in the Goblet Of Fire when no one else did not even Ron. How he alway's yelled at her for any little thing and was alway's being rude towards her in their 5th year.

Harry went into the fireplace that was behind the dead Minister and told the thing where he wanted to go.

He appeared in Grimmauld Place and no one was there. He guessed that Mrs. Weasley was still sleeping and the others haven't returned yet. He quickly went up to his room happy that no one was in there when he opened the door. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart when he heard sobbing in the next room.

Knowing that it was Hermione crying and that since it was in Draco's room he was probably there too, along with Ginny. Quickly he went into his room and locked the door so no one could come in. He felt really tried and horrible. Looked in a mirror he saw that his face was already brusied right across his cheek. Then he looked at his hand which was all cut up and brusied as well, but luckily that was it. Then he looked at his neck and saw a thin cut that was right on his throat.

He took of his shoes and robes before getting into bed. He could still hear the sobbing and it was hurting him more than he expect it too. He tried going to sleep and after a couple of tries he was finally able too, but that didn't mean that his dreams were pleasant.

(A/N I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I've been having writers block and I've been pretty busy. I'll try updating as fast as I can, but I'm not promising anything so you'll have to stay tuned. Please read and review. See Ya All Later!!)


	9. Chapter 9: To Forgive

(A/N Hey everyone glad that you all like the story and what not. It's been about a week or so since I last updated. Please read and review because it really means a lot to me if you did. Now here's chapter 9.)

Last Time

_Harry went into the fireplace that was behind the dead Minister and told the thing where he wanted to go. _

_He appeared in Grimmauld Place and no one was there. He guessed that Mrs.Weasley was still sleeping and the others haven't returned yet. He quickly went up to his room happy that no one was in there when he opened the door. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart when he heard sobbing in the next room. _

_He knew that it was Hermione and that since it was Draco's room he was probably there too, along with Ginny. He quickly went into his room and locked the door so no one could come in. He felt really tried and horrible. He looked in a mirror and saw that his face was already brusied right across his cheek. Then he looked at his hand which was all cut up and brusied as well, but luckily that was it. Then he looked at his neck and saw a thin cut that was right on his throat._

_He took of his shoes and robes before getting into bed. He could still hear the sobbing and it was hurting him more than he expect it too. He tried going to sleep and after a couple of tries he was finally able too, but that didn't mean that his dreams were pleasant._

Chapter 9: To Forgive

Harry looked at his clock as it chimed 11 in the morning. He was still in bed and made no move to get up because he felt so bad. Sure his face was killing him, but it didn't bother him as much as his emotions were at the moment.

Making sure to lock his door so no one could barge in like Ron. He didn't want to talk to no one ever since he hurt Hermione's feelings last night and made her cry.

When he was younger and made her cry sure it bothered him, but he made no move to forgive her because Ron was there to fill in her space. As horrible as that sounds now that's how it was when he was younger, and it just made Harry's stomach churn everytime he thought about it.

He's been thinking a lot about his behavior these last couple of years and felt like beating himself everytime. The one person that was alway's there for him through everything was also the one person that Harry treated the worse.

Standing up and going over to a picture of him and Hermione when they were 13 and happy. Both were laying up against their favorite tree on the Hogwarts grounds. They each had an arm around the other and were smiling like goofballs into the camera.

Harry smiled as he remembered that day clearly. He wanted some fresh air so he talked Hermione and Ron into going outside. When they were outside Ron started taking pictures of them with his new camera and in order for him to stop Harry and Hermione had to pose for a picture.

"That was before Christmas when I received my firebolt. That was before all the fighting with Hermione started and I had to worry about Voldemort." Harry whispered to himself as he grabbed the picture off his dresser. He softly smiled as a single tear slide down his cheek. "Sometimes I wish that I could go back to that time when I was naive. Back to the time when my parents were still alive."

He wiped the tear from his face, and put the picture back on the dresser. A dark look covered his features and he said darkly and full of pain. "But I know that that can never happen. I'm destined to destroy Voldemort and I'm supposed to be the savior of the world."

Turning his back on the picture as he balled his fists up in frustration. "But how can I do that when I..." He paused as he looked out the window a faraway look in his eyes. "But how can I defeat Voldemort when I can't even beat _him_!" He yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

Yes his anger and embarrassment at being so easily defeated by Wolf was still there. Harry also understood what he was saying and promised to himself to get stronger. He had to get stronger for his own safety and for his friends safety. He would never forgive himself if he lost one of his friends to that snake bastard.

Harry got dressed as he pondered what he could do to get stronger and to find a way to make it up to Hermione for everything that he did to her over the years.

Just as he was done getting dressed he heard a knock at his door. Harry decided to stay silent and make the person think he was still sleeping.

For some reason this person was very stubborn because he keep pounding on the door. "Come on Harry open the bloody door!" Shouted Ron Weasley from the other side of the door.

Harry then remembered what the whole trip to the Ministry of Magic was about and his anger doubled, but he was also relieved that Ron was okay.

He quickly unlocked the door, pulled Ron in the room before he was seen, and locked the door again. Looking at Ron, Harry noticed that he looked to be unharmed, but he could also tell he looked really tired and hungry.

The red head looked at the ravan haired boy and gasped in shock when he saw his face. "Harry what the bloodly hell happened to your cheek? It's all black and blue, and it looks really painful." He exclaimed as he got closer to get a better look at his cheek.

Walking over to his dresser he looked in the mirror and winced when he saw his cheek. '_Note to self never piss off Draco because his right hook is dangerous._' He thought to himself as he gently touched his cheek before whincing again in pain.

He turned his head and saw that Ron was still waiting for his reply. There was no way in hell that Harry was going to say Draco did it because it would only make matters worse. He started laughing nervously before replying in a light tone. "I guess it's my fault really. When I heard about the Ministry being attacked I started running around and wasn't looking where I was going. Then I collided with the door that Kreacher opened. I didn't know it would look this bad man I need to start paying attention more."

To Harry's extreme shock Ron actually believed him and he started laughing at him. He knew that if he ever told that story to Hermione she would see right through his lame excuse. Suddenly Harry felt a stab of pain at his heart thinking about his other best friend, but tried not to show it to Ron.

"Speaking of the Ministry attack I have to tell you something. Don't get mad at me though." Ron said putting his hands up in the air and shaking them wildly.

Inwardly he sighed when Ron said that. "Why what happened?" He asked playing dumb and to his extreme surprise he believed him.

Ron grinned back at him before telling him in a voice filled with extreme pride. "Well Fred, George, and I were there at the Ministry when it was being attacked."

Harry sat down, put his hands in his hands, and sighed. Apparently this wasn't the reaction that Ron was expecting because when he looked back up at him, his eyes were almost out of their sockets.

"Harry whats wrong? Normally if I said that to you, you would flip out on me and lose your temper."

The raven haired boy felt a stab of guilt when his friend metioned that. He sighed before answering him. "You see last night I got in this huge arguement with Hermione and I made her cry."

Ron laughed at that. _He actually laughed_! "Is that all? Hermione alway's cries you should have known that by now." He told him with a smile.

For some strange reason Harry wanted to beat his best friends's face in so bad. Using some self control he calmly stated. "How can you say that about Hermione after all the stuff she's done for you?"

Ron snorted at Harry's remark. "You actually think that I care about that! I never once gave a damn about her feelings, all I wanted was a passing grade."

Now he knew exactly how Draco felt when he yelled at Hermione. Right now Harry came up with dozens of ways to torture, destroy, or kill Ronald Weasley.

The stupid red head noticed Harry balling up his fists and inwardly smirked to himself. '_Looks like my plan is working._' He thought to himself not really playing stupid after all.

"Harry mate what's wrong?" Ron asked his clearly pissed off best friend.

Quickly turning around he slowly counted from 1 to 10 backwards in his head, but it really wasn't helping him in the least.

"Harry are you okay? Haaarrryyy." Ron said who was in distance of Harry's right hook.

Walking up to the door and unlocking it Harry ripped open the door. Grabbing his coat and his wand he left Ron with these parting words. "I'm going out. Don't tell anyone where I'm going got it or I will beat your face so badly not even the greatest docters can fix you."

A chill went up Ron's spine as he left the room and started walking down the stairs. Then Ron heard muffled giggling in the closet. Walking over to the closet he opened the door as he saw Ginny came falling out of the closet in a heap.

"I hope your happy that I did this for you sis because now I'm going to die." Ron stated to her with a frown.

Ginny stopped giggling as she got up from the ground. Then she brushed herself off and looked at her brother before saying in a serious tone. "Actually I was quite surprised he didn't hurt you right then and there. I just don't get him I don't know how you and Hermione deal with him."

"Speaking of Hermione how is she holding up?" Ron asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

Frowning Ginny told him. "She won't stop crying. She was used to what Harry said to her, but this time it seriously wounded her. I have tried everything, but I think that the only thing to help her is Harry saying he's sorry." She didn't metion Draco because no one knew about him being their except for a few people.

"Can I see her?" Ron asked her as he walked towards the door.

"No! She's been through a lot and she doesn't want to see anybody." Ginny tried to reason who her brother. She was right and also since Ron hasn't been around he doesn't know anything that has changed like Sirius being Hermione's father, Draco being adopted by Sirius, and anything else that he missed.

Ron's face fell quickly and Ginny felt that she should have been a little easier on him. Not wanting to be in the same room as her older brother she hugged him and left to check on Hermione.

-----------

After sucessfully sneaking out of Grimmaund Place Harry finds himself aimlessly walking through Diagon Alley. He was so pissed that he had to clear his head before he lost both of his best friends in his anger. If he wasn't too preoccuppied then he would have noticed that he was never in this side of Diagon Alley before.

Harry was walking when suddenly he felt this huge force block his path and push him back. "Sorry about that Mister." He told the man that he bumped into.

"Learn to look where your going young man!" The man snapped at Harry as he took his leave down the block.

"Shesh looks like someone's having a bad day." muttered Harry under his breath. He looked around and saw hardly anyone down the streets. "Uh...Where am I?" He asked himself when he didn't reconize the street.

He decided that this place looked safe enough so he started looking around at the shops. He looked at a petshop, a potion shop, and many other places that was a lot like the Diagon Alley that he already been to.

As he was nearing the last shop he looked at it. It was really old and there was a wooden sign that read 'Crown Jewels' in really beautiful writing. He decided what could hurt to just peek inside and see what's inside.

When he opened the door dust covered his nose and glasses as he heard a distant bell ringing in the background. He wiped his glasses and looked around the place.

It was a small place really, and it was quite dark. Also it was very warm and tulips was all that he could smell. There were glass cupboards all around him each with beautiful jewelry inside. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but he saw and heard no one.

He kept looking around until one certain piece of jewelry caught his eye. It was a golden necklace with a golden lion hanging off of it. The lion was the piece that caught is eye because of the jewels incrusted in it. For it's eye's was a saphire stone, and it's claws were rubies. The lion looked to be protecting someone because it looked ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Harry couldn't stop staring at the necklace for it was so beautiful. He knew that he had to give it to Hermione no matter what the cost. He could give this to her and ask her to forgive him for his crimes over the past 3 years.

"I see you like that necklace boy." Harry jumped a foot in the air when he heard that low and raspy voice. He quickly turned around coming face to face with an old man who had short grey hair and bright grey eyes.

"Umm yes it caught my eye." The young man honestly told him trying to calm his beating heart.

The man's smile wided if that was even possible. "I have to tell you it's a very special necklace. Very special and very expensive." He told him as he walked behind his counter and slowly placed his hands on the counter.

"I don't care I need to buy this." Harry told him putting his hands on the counter as well.

The man looked him in the eyes as a curious look crossed his face. "And why do you need to buy this necklace."

Harry gulped as he tried to word out his feelings. "I want to get it for a friend. She's alway's been their for me and I never really thanked her for it. Also we got in this huge fight and I really hurt her feelings. Please I have the money I need to buy this for her." He pleaded with the man as he looked him in the eyes.

A thoughtful look came across his face. Then he pulled out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the glass counter that held the necklace. He pulled out the necklace and gently but it in the box and handed it to Harry.

"Here you go son free of charge." Was all that he said as he handed the box over to him.

The ravan haired boy had to give a double take at what the man just told him. "Frrr..eee.. of...c..har...ge..." He spurted out unable to form a sentence.

A grin spread over his face. "Yes free of charge. I was moved by your story so I decided to give it to you. Not many people your age has the guts to say he's sorry to a girl after he hurt their feelings. Also since your taking the necklace your going to need this as well." He then handed Harry a velvet ring box. "One can't go without the other. That ring's for you son."

"Sir I can't take this for free. I want to pay for this. I promise I have money please let me pay for it." Harry tried to tell him, but the man was listening on deaf ears.

"I'm sure that you have money, but take this or I'll throw you out." He warned as he looked him in the eyes..

"Okay then I guess I'll take it if you want me to have it so badly. Thank you very much for the gift." Harry thanked him as he was walking out the door.

"Just make that girl feel better." The man waved at him before Harry shut the door behind him.

As Harry was walking he decided that he should go home right now because he was gone for a pretty long time.

Walking into a bookstore he went to use their fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and shouted Grimmaund place and landed right in the living room.

He noticed that everyone was making noise in the dining room. He looked at his watch and knew that it was lunch time now. Right now he wasn't really hungry so he went up the stairs.

As he passed Hermione's room he heard music inside her room, then he heard feet hitting the floor at a very fast pace. He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. The music was so loud that no one could have heard the click of the lock.

Quickly Harry pocketed his gifts and slowly opened the door. As fast as he could he went inside and shut the door so that Hermione wouldn't throw him out of the room. He turned his head and gasped at what he saw.

It was Hermione, but she was dancing with a huge grin on her face. Normally she never danced and Harry alway's thought she was bad at it. Apparently not because she looked like a professional with those moves. He wondered where she learned how to dance and if she could teach him cause everyone knew that he sucked at it.

With each quick turn or a wave of her arms she went with the beat of the music. The boy watching looked amazed by how good she was and he couldn't look away from her. Might he metion that this is really fast hip-hop and r&b music so he really gave her credit for actually keeping up with the beat and looking really good doing it.

She danced with the music till it was done then she turned her head and started screaming. Harry jumped up in the air and grabbed his chest as he tried to calm down. Hermione too grabbed her chest and a blush started to grace her features.

After a couple of minutes Harry broke the silence. "Sorry for scaring you like that, it's just that this was the only way I could talk to you without anyone finding out."

A sad look came across her face replacing her beautiful smile. "What do you want to yell at me again because I don't want to hear it." She coldly told him trying to hold back a dry sob.

"Okay I deserved that and I'm really sorry that I hurt your feeling's Hermione. I wasn't thinking and I was soooo angry at that guy." He explained to her the best that he could, but it wasn't working that well.

"Yes you weren't thinking of course. Harry what you said really hurt and I thought for a second there that you were going to hit me with that damn temper of yours." She told him as tears started to form in her eyes.

A serious look crossed his face as he got real close to her. He looked her right in the eyes as he held both her hands. "Hermione I will never hit you no matter what. No matter how pissed I am at you I will never lay a hand on you."

Hermione smiled at him and started hugging him. Harry laughed at her reaction and he hugged her back. "So I guess that were cool again."

Pulling away Hermione playfully swatted his arm. "Of course were cool again. I can never stay upset with you and you know it." She then saw his cheek and gasped. "Harry what happened to you!"

Harry laughed again as he lightly touched his cheek whincing slightly at the pain. "Well your overly protective brother punched me for hurting your feelings. Don't yell at him either because I deserved it. Oh I have something for you." He put his hand in his pocket looking for the gifts.

She looked at him curiously waiting for her present in silence wondering what it could be. Finally Harry pulled out a long thin velvet box. Hermione knew exactly what it was and was beyond shocked that he got her something like that.

Handing it to her he watched as she opened it. Once she saw the gift she gasped in delight. "Harry this is so beautiful. This had to have cost you a lot of money." She couldn't take her eyes off the necklace.

"It doesn't matter how much it costs. I wanted to say sorry for everything so I bought you this present. Also this present is for alway's being there for me throughout all the years." He told her with a huge grin.

"Harry I don't need a reward for being your friend. Just you being there with me is reward enough." She blushed when she realized what she said, but she knew that she meant every word.

"I don't care I wanted to get this for you."

"Yeah, but you could have bought me flowers or something else. This probably put a hole in your wallet."

"What you don't like it?" Harry asked concerned that she would hate it.

"No I love it. I just didn't want you to buy something this expensive on me."

"Don't worry about it and put the necklace on." Harry told her as he looked at her with a huge smile.

"Well can you help me?" She asked taking the necklace out of the box.

"Sure." Harry replied as he took the necklace from her hand. She turned around and pulled her hair up. Harry quickly wrapped it around her neck and fastened the lock, but couldn't help but smell her hair for the scent was everywhere.

"Hey your hair isn't bushy anymore!" He stated quite shocked that that happened and he didn't notice.

Hermione turned and gave him her famous 'I can't believe your so dense' look. "Harry it's hasn't been bushy since Easter. Seriously you need to pay attention some more. I mean it took you and Ron till 4th year to realize that I'm a girl." She then walked over to the mirrior to look at herself and admire the necklace.

"Hey I'm sorry about that okay! I didn't mean to offend you or anything. To defend my case I blame it all on the aliens that attacked me." Harry told her acting all serious even thought what he said was beyond weird.

Giggling and turning her head to look at him all she says is. "Aliens."

Harry tried not to laugh as he said still acting all serious. "Yes aliens have been messing with my mind since 4th year. I have the proof too."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah sure and I'm the freaking Queen of England."

Acting like an idiot he went up to her and bowed his head. "Elizabeth I had no idea that it was you of all people. It's been what a year or two since we had that lunch on the space suttle." He then kissed her hand making Hermione laugh at his antics.

Then with one swift movement of her hand she smacked him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"For being a smartass and a dumbass." She replied as she once again rolled her eyes.

"That's just mean to say you know that." Harry said pretending to cry like a little kid. Hermione just sighed at his antics and Harry started to grin.

Without another thought Harry grabbed Hermione right around the waist, lifted her up, and threw her on her bed. Before she could recover Harry jumped on her and started tickleing her every ticklish spot.

As he was tickling her his box with the ring fell out of his pocket. After he was sick of Hermione's begging and pleading for him to stop he ended it. Hermione was the first to notice the box and she grabbed it.

"Hey Harry you dropped this." She told him as she handed him the velvet box.

"Yeah I forgot all about that. The old man gave it to me along with the necklace." Opps did he just say that he just got the necklace for free. He looked at the expression on Hermione's face and gulped. She looked like she could breathe fire right about now and Harry really wished that he didn't have such a big mouth.

"So this necklace was for free. And here I thought that you actually cared." Hermione roughly said as she was about to grab the necklace and rip it off her neck. Luckily Harry grabbed her hand just in time and keep it in his firm grip.

"Look I wanted to buy it really bad, but that man was very stubborn. After I told him about what I did to you he wanted to give it to me for free. I told him that I can pay for it, but he practically threw me out of the store. So I took the gift for you and only you. I knew that you would look beautiful with that necklace on so I had to take it." He explained to her as he slowly lowered her hand.

Once he looked at Hermione's face he knew that she forgave him. When he let go of her hand she quickly embraced him in a bone crushing hug. She finally let go of him and smiled one of her brilliant smiles. "Harry did you even see what's in the box anyway?"

"Nope I didn't I was too worried about making things up to you." He honestly told her as he went to sit down on her bed.

"Well open it up." She demanded as she sat down next to him.

He looked at the box and slowly opened it. Once he saw what was inside the box Hermione and him both gasped at the gift.

It was none other than a ring that was pure gold. It had the same lion that was on Hermione's necklace carved into the ring. Rubies were incrusted into the lions eye and claws. The ring was breath taking and Harry really wondered why the man gave it to him for free. Quickly he put it on his right ring finger and was amazed that it fit him perfectly.

"Wow Harry what exactly did you say to that guy anyway?" asked Hermione really shocked that someone would just give away this fine of jewelry just like that.

"I told him exactly what I said to you." exclaimed Harry as he looked at his ring in awe as he held out his hand.

They didn't know what to say after that. Both couldn't figure out why he would give anyway these pieces of jewelry, but they were glad that it was cool between the both of them. The happy pair thanked the old man for helping them out in their bind and hope that a fight like this wouldn't happen again.

----------

That's how they spent their entire summer together just hanging out. Soon Draco and Ginny forgave Harry, and they all never saw Ron because his mother punished him really bad for going to the Ministry without telling anyone.

They kept the whole Hermione being Sirius' daughter, and Draco being adopted by Sirius quite. They all practiced new spells and pretty much read through the entire library without anyone finding out.

Hermione and Sirius also spent some well needed father/daughter time and found out some things they never knew they had in common. Like they both love to write and dance to fast pace music.

Ginny learned to trust Draco a little more, and Harry learned to treat Hermione better and control his temper.

When it came to their free ring and necklace Harry and Hermione never took them off. They wished that they could thank the old man, but they never saw him again.

Voldemort continued his plan and each day more and more innocent lives were killed. The Order was trying it's hardest to stop him, but so far they weren't very successful.

Right now Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were all waiting for September Ist to come along. The day they all can go back to their second home Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If only they knew what this year held for them.

To Be Continued...

(A/N Yeah I know that that wasn't the greatest of all chapters, but I had to get them to Hogwarts somehow. I have many ideas for what they'll do in Hogwarts and I will try to update as fast as I can. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! Please Read and Review.)


	10. Chapter 10: The Sorting

(A/N Sorry everyone for such the long wait, but a lot has happened to me at home and I just couldn't continue updating. Also I would like to tell everyone that yes I have fixed some of the mistakes in earlier chapters and have added more stuff. Just in case you all were wondering. Hope that you all enjoy chapter 10, and please read and review.)

Last Time:

_Right now Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were all waiting for September Ist to come along. The day they all can go back to their second home Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_If only they knew what this year held for them. _

Chapter 10: The Sorting

A loud pounding could be heard on one of the bathrooms of number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was so loud that it woke up a boy who was sleeping soundly in his bed. He groaned in frustration as he covered his head with his pillow to try and shut out the noise.

"MIA OPEN UP THE DOOR I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!" Shouted Draco Black to his little sister as he continued to pound on the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME A MINUTE!!" yelled back Hermione Black from inside the bathroom.

"I GAVE YOU 6 FREAKING MINUTES!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET READY!!!" screamed back the blonde sounding ready to break down the door.

The boy sleeping in the room groaned again and threw his pillow at the door with all his might. The fighting sibling's didn't hear the noise at all because they were too busy yelling at each other.

This is actually the first time over the entire summer break that someone has ever fought over the bathroom. Normally Draco sleep's in and leaves Hermione to use the bathroom all she wants, but today is the day when they all have to make it on time so that they don't miss the Hogwarts Express.

Suddenly he heard someone open his door and quickly shut it. Slowly he looked up to see Ginny Weasley standing in his room with a huge smile on her face. He looked away from the girl and tried to bury his head in his quilt.

Of course the girl was very stubborn so she went over and jumped on his bed making him go up in the air. The ravan haired kid started muttering into his mattress making Ginny roll her eyes.

"Come on Harry get up it's not like your going to be getting any sleep with their yelling. Besides it's 9 in the morning so you should get ready to leave." She told him as she gently shook him.

"Come on give me 30 more minutes it's not like I can get in the bathroom with Hermione hogging it." Harry tried to reason with her, but she wasn't going to give into his begging. With one swift movement she grabbed his quilt and ripped it off his bed.

Luckily Harry decided to wear a tight red shirt and black shorts instead of his usual no shirt and boxers. He sat up in his bed and glared at the red head trying his hardest to burn a hole in her head. Then he noticed that she was completely dressed and looked ready to go, which caused his eyebrows to rise in question.

"Hey why are you all dressed yet Hermione's still in the bathroom. She alway's wakes up before you." He stated rather confused at this whole thing, but too tired to actually think it over.

"Umm yeah I woke up earlier cause I couldn't sleep. I took really long to get ready so Hermione didn't have her usual time to have the bathroom. At least she wasn't angry with me like Draco is right now." The Weasley girl explained as she smiled sheepessly.

"Wait when exactly did you get in the bathroom?" questioned Harry as he once again heard Draco screaming at his sister to get out of the bathroom. Everyone knew that Ginny took the longest to get ready. That's why Hermione wakes up so early to beat her to the shower and the boy's sleep in knowing that the red head would beat them.

"Once I got in the bathroom she was knocking on the door ten minutes later. I didn't take that long this time I got out in an hour."

"WHAT!!! Now I know why those two are fighting so much. Since Hermione alway's wakes up at the exact same time everyday and she only takes 45 minutes at the most. Also the fact that Draco woke up earlier and he has no patience for anything in the morning. Ginny you recked our system!" Harry exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at the girl in question.

"Since when have we had a system? Also why do you care that I recked the 'system'?" She asked using finger quotes when she said system.

"BECAUSE THOSE TWO WOKE ME UP!!!" screamed Harry as he jumped on his bed waving his arms around like a mad man.

Ginny couldn't help laughing at him cause he looked like one of those cartoons on tv. The laughter quickly went away when she yet again heard the loud pounding on the door. Harry sat back down on his bed as he roughly ran a hand through his messy hair.

"If they keep this up they're going to wake the whole house up." He muttered as he glared at his door.

"Too late everyone's up and ready to go." Ginny told him acting like a know it all.

"Wait even Ron's up." exclaimed Harry as he looked at the younger girl with a look filled with shock.

"God you know nothing do you. Ron stayed the night at Fred and George's shop last night. He said that he was going to met up with us at the platform."

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it sheesh."

"Come on let's please stop this fight for the sake of my sanity." Ginny told him as she covered her ears with her hands.

Harry didn't answer her, but he did get up and open his door. He found his blonde haired friend still pounding on the door yelling for Hermione to get out. He was still in his pajama's, which was no shirt and red pants. (A/N Woah go Draco!)

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 30 SECONDS I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS DOOR!!!!" Draco screamed his voice starting to turn hoarse with all the yelling he's doing.

"YEAH AND IF YOU BREAK DOWN THE DOOR I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NOSE!!!" screamed back Hermione her voice sounding the same as Draco's.

Draco was about to retort when Harry put his hand over his mouth. The ravan haired boy soaked in the silence as he dragged the angry boy away from the door.

"Now if I uncover your mouth will you promise to shut the hell up." He threatened Draco his voice filled with anger and malice. He waited for his friend to reply and when he saw him nod his head, he slowly removed his hand from his mouth.

"Now why the fuck are you yelling so damn much?" asked Harry as he tried to keep his voice really calm, and much to his surprise it worked.

"I really have to go to the bathroom and she won't get the hell out." Draco explained as he pointed his finger at the bathroom door.

"Why don't you use the other bathrooms." stated Harry as he looked at his friend who a look that clearly said 'Gee your dumb'.

"Well I would have, but Sirius is in the other bathroom and I refuse to barge in on him."

"Then why are you yelling at Hermione to get out?"

"Cause she's my sister and I love to annoy her." Draco told the two teens with a smirk.

The sound of a door being thrust open could be heard making the group of three turn their heads and wince. It was none other than Hermione fully dressed, but looking beyond pissed. She started walking over to them and when she walked by Draco she roughly elbowed him in the chest. He bent over in pain and glared at her, but she payed no heed as she walked to the stairs and down to breakfast.

Ginny and Harry looked at their pissed off friend before turning their heads to their other friend. "God Draco you just had to piss her off now she'll be in a bad mood all day." exclaimed Ginny as she gave Draco one last glance before she too followed Hermione to the breakfast table.

Harry decided not to talk, but he did do something that Draco didn't expect.

And that was beating him to the bathroom.

-----------

Finally they were on their way to Platform 9 3/4 on cars provided by the Ministry. I guess they decided to protect Harry now because now a days he's the chosen one. They arrived at the Platform an hour later all dressed as muggles.

The only people with Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Sirius. Remus and Sarah both wanted to come but they had a lot of work to do with the Order. Mr. Weasley was too busy trying to help the Ministry repair itself and also finding a new Minister of Magic after the late Fudge.

The death toll at the Ministry was jaw dropping and most people still can't believe that it happened. More than half of the employees were killed or seriously injured. Since that attack the public was in a terrified frenzy and now everyone knew that Voldemort was back. Of course they all went to Dumbledore for help and answers on what to do. The old man tried to reassure the people and it worked to a point.

Ever since the attack Voldemort has been attacking places once or twice every 2 weeks. More people blamed the Ministry and Dumbledore for doing nothing. To make the public seem safer they used Harry to calm them down. Newspapers have talked all about him, labeled him the 'chosen one', and lied saying that he has been after Voldemort all summer. Good thing was the public believed it and started to calm down.

The group went through the wall and all had looks of awe when they saw the Hogwarts Express. They waved to friends that they haven't seen all summer and Draco received many glares, but he took them all without a word.

"Now I want you all to have a great school year and stay out of trouble." Mrs. Weasley said looking directly at Harry and Hermione who just nervously smiled at her.

"Mrs. Weasley were not going to make any promises, but we'll try." Harry told her as he went to give her a hug.

"Normally trouble has a way with finding us." replied Hermione as she too went to give the older red head a hug.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the two young kids with a small smile on her face. She knew what they meant trouble alway's did find them and that it was very unfair for the two. Ginny and Draco were next in the bone crushing hugs that made Mrs. Weasley famous.

Tonks then said her goodbyes and well wishes. The others smiled at the older girl with the pink hair. Over the summer the group really got to know Tonks especially her two cousin's.

Next was Sirius' turn to say his goodbyes to the group. He hugged Ginny and told her to be careful, but when it came to the three teens it was very tear jerking for the man.

"Harry please be careful this year. I have a feeling this year will be very different from your other years." Sirius then pulled his godson into a hug. He let go after a couple of minutes and turned to Draco who become like a son to him over this summer.

"Draco I know that you will face a lot bullshit this year, but ignore it. Remember that your a Black not a Malfoy and you have people who care about you." Now it was Draco's turn to hug the man that became his father in this short amount of time. Even though he was raised not to cry or show any feelings he couldn't help but let a tear fall down his face.

After hugging the two boys he turned to the light in his life, his only daughter, and probably one of the only things that he has left to live for. "Hermione I love you so much and I hope that you have some fun this year. You shouldn't study so much you know that you have the smarts for it. Be careful cause I don't know what I would do without you." He then pulled her into a bone crushing hug and Hermione eagerly hugged back. They were both still getting used to the whole father/daughter thing, and they both knew that it would take a while to get used to it.

"I love you dad." Hermione told him which made Sirius hug her harder as he held back tears of happiness. He cursed his cousin for making him miss most of his daughter's life, but he swore that he will make up for it. This moment was just the tip of the iceberg and he knew that he same went with Harry and Draco. He had to be their for all three of them no matter what.

After all the goodbyes Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny went on the express. They looked out the window one last time to see Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, but once the train started they went to find their compartment. Hedwig and Crookshanks wouldn't stop making noise as they dragged all their luggage with them.

It took forever to find a spot to themselves, but once they did they quickly put away their luggage and sat down. Hermione let out Crookshanks and he took the seat to her left while Harry took the seat to her right. Draco and Ginny sat across from them.

"So can you believe that we're finally going back?" asked Harry breaking the silence.

"Yeah I can't wait to get back." exclaimed Ginny as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"We can." muttered Draco and Hermione at the same time. The other two turned to look at the Black siblings with questioning looks, but they remained silent.

"Come on guys what's wrong with you two?" asked Ginny as she looked at Draco then turned to look at Hermione. Both still remained quiet and it was starting to make their twos friends worry.

"Hermione whats wrong? Don't keep things in the dark from me." Harry told her as he gently laid his hand on her hand, but like his hand was on fire Hermione quickly moved her hand from his. That caused a look of hurt to cross his face, but he replaced it with a look of worry.

It was silent for a few more minutes till someone opened the compartment door. The group turned their heads to see Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in the doorway. They didn't spot Draco because Harry and Ginny instantly jumped up and blocked him out of sight.

"Hey do you guys mind if we join you? Everywhere else is taken." Neville asked as he look Harry in the eyes.

"Sure Nev we don't mind at all. We have enough room for two more people." Harry told him with a kind smile. He was actually happy that it was them and not Ron because they all knew how the red head is when it comes to Draco.

Harry and Neville put the trunks away, while Ginny made sure to block Draco. Crookshanks moved to Hermione's lap so that Luna could sit down. After all the luggage was put away did Neville notice who was with them.

"What are YOU doing here!" He exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the blonde boy.

"Neville it's okay he's on our side now." Ginny said as she sat down next to Draco.

Before Neville could talk Harry decided to take matters into his own hands. "Just sit down and I'll explain everythig that happened." The boy sat down and soon Harry explained everything that happened that made them realize that Draco was good.

After the long explaination Luna and Neville were speechless. They both keep looking between Hermione and Draco still not believing that they were related and had been friends for so long.

"Guys I'm very sorry for everything that I did to you over all the years at Hogwarts." Draco said trying to make them believe that he was good. "I want to be honest I didn't mean any of it, but if you still want to see if I'm good then you can make me do whatever you want. I want to prove that I'm indeed a Black and not a Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione stood up and looked Draco in the eyes before slapping him right across the face. Now everyone was shocked at what she did, but Draco had to be the most shocked as he gently touched his right cheek.

Fire danced in Hermione's saphire eyes as she explained herself. "Draco you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. If they can't believe that your good then fuck them. As long as you know your good then thats all that matters."

"But sis I want people to know that I'm good." reasoned Draco to his very pissed off sister.

"They'll realize your good because Harry is hanging around you. He's the greatest enemy of Voldemort." replied the brunette as she pointed her arm at Harry.

She proved a very good point there, but Draco also knew that it will take a lot more for them to really believe that he's good.

"I believe him." said a dreamy voice to the far right. Everyone turned their heads to look at Luna.

"I believe his story too." said Neville as he smiled at Draco.

"Thanks a lot guys." Draco told them as he smiled warmly at the two. The weird thing was the two people that he picked on the most besides the golden trio and Ginny, turned out to be the first people to actually forgive him.

------------

Soon they were at Hogwarts and everyone was very excited. They dressed earlier, but it was really dark to see the house colors on their uniforms. Ron never met up with them and that made everyone sigh in relief.

On the train Neville and Luna knew about everything that happened over their summer. They actually became friends with Draco, which made everyone happy.

"First years over here. First years over here." Harry smiled when he heard Hagrid calling to the younger kids. He was going to go over and say hi, but Ginny pushed him into a carriage. He glared at the girl as he saw Neville and Luna climb in with them.

The carriage started moving as Harry realized something really important. "WAIT!!!! Where's Hermione and Draco!" He exclaimed when he saw that they weren't with them.

"Oh shit they must have lost us in the crowd!" Ginny screamed making Harry cover his ears in pain.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure they'll be fine." Neville said as he tried to calm the two down.

"Yeah were about to reach Hogwarts and we'll meet up with them soon." replied Luna as she looked out the window to admire the school from a far.

Once they reached Hogwarts Harry and Ginny jumped out of the carriage and went into the Great Hall. They knew they had no chance to see them outside so they waited by the doors. After everyone returned from the carriages there was still no sign of their two friends.

Reluctantly they both sat down with worried looks. They didn't really pay attention to Dumbledore's speech or watch all the first years being sorted. All they did was look at the doors every now and then.

Finally fed up with them Neville elbowed Harry roughly in the ribs. The ravan haired boy gasped in pain and glared at Neville ready to punch him.

"Look their going to be here so just pay attention to Dumbledore." He whispered as he watched the last person being sorted.

Dumbledore stood up and waited for a couple of moments before speaking. "Students now before we can eat we have to sort two more students. They are from England, but they just recently decided to join Hogwarts after being home schooled for 5 years. I hope that you all can accept them and treat them like you treat your friends. They'll be here any minute now so lets just wait for them." He then sat down and everyone waited for the two new students to arrive.

Then after 15 minutes of waiting the doors to the Great Hall burst open and everyone turned their heads to see two figures. They were both dressed in trench coats, but no one saw their faces because the darkness covered them. The only thing that they knew for a fact was that one was a girl while the other was a boy. Both looked very well built and it made everyone wonder who they were.

They both started to walk in stride towards the head table where the teachers sat. All the students watched their every movement wanting to see what they looked like. The students realized that they were wearing hoods that shadowed their entire faces in darkness. Dumbledore was the only teacher that stood up and walk over to the two students with a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome I hope that the journey here was good." He waited for them to answer, but all they did was nod their heads in reply. "Well lets get you two sorted then we can finally eat. Since I'm the only one of my staff that knew about this I will sort you." Both teens again nodded in understanding, which signaled for Dumbledore to continue. "Okay lets get started. Draco Black your first."

When Dumbledore uttered that name it made Harry and Ginny calm down a little, but the rest of the school was in an uproar. The Headmaster told them to be silent and they all replied, but they weren't happy with it.

Draco didn't take off his trench coat or his hood. He just went up to the stool, sat down, and waited for the hat to come down on his head. Unlike his first time being sorted the hat was actually placed on top his head this time.

'_Ummm let's see I remember you, but it looks like you changed your name. That was very smart. Let's see you still could be a good Slytherin, but I can see that you really don't want to be one anymore. Now you could be in Ravenclaw with your smarts, but I see that you have more courage then anything else. Now I know what house to but you in..._' The sorting hat said inside Draco's mind.

The hat paused for a second before it shouted in a very loud voice. "GRYFFINDOR!!" It was dead silence everyone was shocked into silence. Draco stood up from his seat, but he did not go over to the Gryffindor table. He whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and he nodded before smiling.

"Last, but not least Hermione Black." Dumbledore said as he gestured his hand to the girl. Once again the whole hall was in an uproar now more than before. Again Dumbledore had to yell for quiet and it took awhile for the school to shut up.

Like Draco, Hermione didn't take off her trench coat or her hood. She elegantly walked up to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat to go on her head.

'_Hello once again and with a name change too. Well lets see your definently not a Hufflepuff. You could do well in Slytherin with that ambition of yours, but also you would do well in Ravanclaw with your smarts. I also see that your bravery and boldness have grown since we last met. I guess I have no choice, but to put you back in..._' The sorting hat told Hermione after he was done looking through her mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The hat screamed at the top of his lungs making the poor girl wince in pain at the noise. The Great Hall was silent again so they heard the hat's loud voice echo off the walls.

"Now I think that your fellow students should see your faces since your a part of this school now." Dumbledore told the two with a twinkle in his eye. He then waved his wand and the hoods and the trench coats disappered into thin air. The entire hall gasped when they laid eyes on the two figures.

It was none other than Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, but they could see some huge differences.

For one Hermione had blue eyes and her hair was now wavy. Also she filled out a lot in the breast department and the boys started to drool. You can also tell behind her eyes that she's been through a lot, but still she managed to smile her brilliant smile that made any man's heart stop.

For two Draco was actually smiling instead of smirking. With that smile alone girls were weak in the knee's. Also he looks very well built and you can just tell that he has a 6 pack under his school uniform. Like with Hermione you can see that behind his blue eyes he's been through a lot.

They both turned to Dumbledore and smiled at him before going over to the Gryffindor table and seating across from Harry, Neville, and Ginny. All the Gryffindors glared at Draco, but he didn't pay any attention.

"Okay now that were done with all that sorting I'm very happy to say that it's time to eat." Dumbledore then clapped his hands and tons of food appeared on each of the house tables.

"So that's why you two didn't show up?" Harry asked as he made his plate.

"Well Harry you know that how we are. We just had to make a dramatic enterance." Hermione replied earning a laugh from everyone as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"So how did you get here?" Ginny questioned as she ate a chicken leg.

"We walked the whole damn way. Everytime something came out in front of us Hermione would start screaming and yelling. I'm surprised you didn't hear her." Draco teased earning a mock glare from his sister.

After they all ate, the group headed up towards Gryffindor Tower. Once they entered the common room Draco marveled at the area.

"Wow there are actually windows in here." He exclaimed his voice full of awe.

"Wait there are no windows in the Slytherin common room?" asked Neville shocked that they could live like that.

"Why do you think that all the Slytherins are pale and squint when they go into the light."

"I don't know. I never thought like that."

"Hey it's okay man at least you didn't have to live like that."

The group noticed that everyone was upstairs in the dorms, so they decided to stay up for awhile and talk. Soon Neville left the group to go to bed, then Ginny did.

It was queit for a couple of minutes after that until Draco spoke. "Do you think that this entire house will ever accept me?"

The two sadly looked at their friend before Harry decided to talk. "Draco I'm sorry, but not everyone will like you. It's not like it matters anyway because were your friends no matter what. Hell your like a brother to me man and bros stick together." He grinned at the troubled young man making him weakly smile back.

Hermione didn't say anything, but she walk over to Draco and hugged him. It told him that she too was there for him no matter what.

After some more talking the group all went up to their dorms and went to bed. They all thought of the same thing though. That was what was going to happen to them when tomorrow comes.

(A/N That was Chapter 10. Yeah I know it's been awhile and it's not my best chapter out of this story, but please review. I have to say that this is one of my longer chapters so I hope that that makes up for not updating in a while. Read and Review and I might just write faster next time. See Ya Later!)


End file.
